Holidays and siblings do not mix
by YourFinalFantasy
Summary: Jenna is trying to get Felix to at least smile once. So, she plans things on how to achieve such a thing. Is there a way to get her stoic brother to smile, or is it just another wasted effort? I do not own Golden Sun 1 or 2.
1. It begins

Hello. Akio451 here. But please, call me Yami. (( Everyone else does. )) Now, what did I have to do next?

B: besides be quiet and let them read the story?

...Besides that.

M: Well, since she doesn't remember. Yami does not own Golden Sun or Golden Sun - The Lost Age. Camelot and Nintendo do. Or whatever. She's just using their characters for some odd reason again. Like she does with other things.

Alright! That's enough out of you!

B: Run! She's out for blood! takes off running with M

Please enjoy the show! Err...story. my bad.

---------------------------------

Looking out the window, he saw blue skies among the horizon. Blue skies filled with an endless supply of clouds, light, and memories that were better off forgotten. He hated the sky, though he was not sure as to why he hated it so. 'Maybe it's the blue that bothers me. Or the clouds. Or the fact that I'm a Venus adept.' he though to himself giving a small sigh as he lie back on his bed. There was nothing for him to do. Jenna was with Garet, and seldom away from him. He hated that they were together, but wanted his little sister to be happy. That, and she would burn him to a crisp if he did or said anything about it again. She had quite a temper on her. He could say one thing for sure, she did fit with her element well. Perhaps a little too well. He continued thinking of what else there could be for him to do. Ivan was always helping other people around the town. Sheba and Mia, well, he wasn't sure what they did most of the time. Nor did he ever want to find out. Isaac was always going around town flirting with anyone and everyone. 'I don't think that I'll ever understand him.' He thought to himself before he heard foots coming up the stairs.

"FELIX! Are you still in bed! It's after noon already!" Jenna's cheerful tone could be heard before she came into his room.

"Yes, I'm awake." He said to the over chipper girl in the doorway.

"Well, why don't you try coming downstairs once in a while? I would like to make sure that my brother is still alive and hasn't died from boredom." She then laughed before looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Felix asked as he got up and straightened his bed slightly.

"Nothing really." Jenna said with a grin. Felix turned to her in disbelief, before getting suddenly frozen to the spot where he stood.

"What…did….you…do…to…me?" Felix said while he shivered trying to get warm again.

"I needed another way to wake you up and get you moving around. So I asked Mia for some help." Jenna said as she opened the door further to reveal a smirking Mia next to her.

"Both of you….had better run." Felix said as he brought one arm up and pointed it towards them.

"Ack! Let's go Mia!" Jenna said as she quickly grabbed Mia's hand and raced off down the stairs.

"Jenna! Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Felix said as he took off after her as best he could, which ended up with him tripping and falling face first into his door. "Note to self : Block door so nobody can get in."

After a few minutes, Felix managed to make his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked around for any sign of Jenna or Mia, but found none. Giving a small sigh, he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a cup and got a cup of water. Before he could give it a second thought, the water suddenly shot out of the cup and into his face. He sat there stunned for a second before hearing light giggles coming from the next room..

"Do you think he knew it was us again?" Mia whispered to Jenna as they hid behind the couch.

"I don't think so. He was just sitting there staring at the cup last time I looked." Jenna said between giggles.

"What are we doing?" A voice whispered beside them.

"We're hiding from Felix." Mia said and Jenna nodded.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because Mia made the water in his cup blow up into his face.." Jenna told them.

"Are you sure he can't find you here?" They asked.

"Not really. Just needed something to jump behind quickly so he didn't see us." Jenna then told them. Mia looked over and saw who it was that they were talking to.

"Uhh…Jenna?" Mia asked the Mars adept.

"What?" Jenna asked, looking over to Mia, only to see a rather scared look to her face. "What's wrong Mia?"

"…." Mia choked for words but found none. The only thing she could think of doing at this point would be to point at the person, hoping that Jenna would notice them before it was too late.

"What are you…." Jenna said as she turned around and locked eyes with Felix.

"Why you two hid behind the couch of all places I will never know." Felix said before shaking his head and getting up. "I'm awake now. You can stop trying to wake me."

"….I think we just got off with a warning." Mia said with a smile as she patted Jenna's shoulder.

"That's good. For a second there I thought he was going to cast quake on us or something." Jenna said with a sigh of relief. But when she really thought about it, she had to push Felix pretty far to get him to cast anything outside of battle. The only times he would without arguing, was if he had to do it to get something done. Felix wasn't one to cast something for fun. That's when she came up with a rather odd conclusion. "I don't think he has a sense of humor."

"Why would you say that?" Mia asked as she got out from behind the couch.

"Have _you_ ever seen him smile?" The fire controller asked as she jumped onto the couch.

"Now that I think about it, no. I haven't." Mia said as she tapped her cheek with her finger.

"What's the nearest holiday?" Jenna asked a few minutes later.

"What do you need to know that for?" Mia questioned, wondering what Jenna could be planning.

"Because. Now tell me." Jenna said with a mischievous sort of smile on her face.

"I think Halloween would be the nearest holiday." Mia said as she looked at the calendar.

"I have some planning to do then.." Jenna said as she jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs into her room. Mia sat there on the couch looking bemused for a few minutes.

"She's going to do something to him on that day. I can feel it." She told herself with a small sigh.


	2. Plotting

"Only a week until Halloween is here, and I still haven't thought up anything to make Felix smile. If at least once." Jenna said to herself as she looked to the pile of crumpled up papers in her waste basket. "Well, time to destroy this bundle of evidence." She then said before casting flare on the papers. There was suddenly a knock at the door, causing Jenna to jump three feet in the air and lose control of the fire. She scrambled to put it out as her door opened.

"Jenna? What are you doing in here? And what's that smell?" Sheba asked as she looked around, only to find Jenna patting at a small fire. "You really need to learn how to control that you know." She then said with a laugh.

"You startled me. And I can control it thank you very much." Jenna said as she finished putting out the fire.

"So, what have you been up to all this time? It's not like you to stay up in your room for long periods of time like this. That's Felix's job." She said as she laughed at the last part of her sentence.

"I'm not plotting anything against my brother!" Jenna shouted as she ran to her desk and covered up blank pieces of paper.

"Can't think of anything, can you?" Sheba said as she closed the door to Jenna's room.

"No." Jenna said with a sigh. "Normally I have a million things pop into my head that I could do. I don't understand why it's so hard this time."

"What are you trying to accomplish exactly?" Sheba asked as she went and sat on the fire adepts bed.

"I have a goal. It's to make my dolt of a brother smile at least once on Halloween." She told her before sighing. "But it's not working well, as I told you already."

"Well, I don't think playing a trick on him and or embarrassing him will make him smile. That will just get you hurt." Sheba said with a laugh. "Let's go see if Mia can help with this. She always has some trick up her sleeve for making people smile."

"I was about to suggest the same thing." Jenna said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go." She said as she grabbed Jenna's hand and dragged her out of her room and then out the front door. They walked down a worn path into town. "Now, I know she said she would be somewhere should I need her."

"Somewhere? You mean to tell me you don't even know where she is?" Jenna argued as she looked at the confused wind adept.

"Oh yeah. That's it!" Sheba then said before grabbing Jenna's hand again and taking off running.

"Where are you taking me!" Jenna pouted as she was drug along the road by a strange acting Sheba.

"I already told you. We're going to see Mia." Sheba said before stopping in front of a house.

"Wow. Mia's house. Should have guessed.." Jenna said as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Very funny." Sheba said before knocking on the door.

"I thought it was." Jenna said with a grin.

"What happened to you?" Mia asked when she opened the door and saw Jenna covered in dirt. "Did you get into a big fight with your brother or something?"

"You would think so." Jenna said as she shot Sheba a glare. "But Sheba dragged me all the way here."

"Sheba, that's not nice." Mia said with a laugh. "So, I take it you can't think of anything to do for Halloween?"

"Is it me, or does everyone seem to know about it?" Jenna said as she fixed her hair.

"Well, why don't you two come in and we'll think of something." Mia said as she moved from the doorway, allowing the two girls in.

"Are either of you thirsty or anything?" Mia asked, only to get two nods in return. "Okay, so, I guess that means that we need to get down to business then."

"Okay, I can't think of anything. I'll admit it. And Sheba pointed out that playing a trick on him will only get me hurt. I'm open to any and all ideas." Jenna said as she leaned back on the couch.

"Hmm….This is going to be harder than we thought." Mia said. "I've never seen him smile before, are you sure this isn't like some sort of mission impossible thing here?"

"He's smiled before. While we were out lighting the lighthouses. He cast quake on me when I accidently dumped hot soup on him at the inn. Although, I think it was more of a smirk though." Jenna said as she thought back to the moment.

"Okay, so besides making him hurt you, what can we do to make him smile?" Sheba asked with a sigh.

"Oh! Let's have a party on the night before Halloween." Mia said with a smile.

"And what will we do during the party?" Jenna asked, not knowing what to do herself.

"Eat candy and other foods, and drink drinks. Oh! And play some games. I love playing games." Mia said as she bounced up and down in her seat as a little child would if it's parents gave it something it really wanted.

"Okay, first of all, who all should we invite?" Sheba asked.

"Uhh….Ivan, Isaac, Garet, Piers, Felix of course, anyone else you can think of?" Mia asked.

"Let's see. One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Nope. That's it. Don't need too many people there." Jenna said.

"Okay, so that takes care of the first part. What are we going to do food and drink wise and then game wise?" Sheba asked as she looked at the other two.

"Uhh…..we'll think of something for the food and drinks when it draws closer to the party date." Jenna told her with a small, nervous laugh.

"Okay, so, procrastinating on that part. What about games?" She then asked as Jenna and Mia looked at each other before getting large grins on their faces. "Well, games are now taken care of."

"Where are we going to have it?" Jenna asked out of the blue.

"Hmm….I don't know." Mia said as she looked to Jenna.

"How about at Jenna's house. It's big enough." Sheba suggested..

"Okay, so, how are we going to get Felix out of the house so we can decorate it for the party?" Jenna asked, thinking of carious, evil schemes to distract him while they decorated.

"Uhh…we need you to help decorate if we're ever going to get it decorated in time." Sheba said, earning a small pout from Jenna.

"Fine. We need someone to distract him for the day." Jenna then said before thinking of the best person to do it.. "I know the perfect person to keep him away for the day."

"We'll let you argue with the person to get them to agree to do it. Me and Mia will start deciding on the decorations and stuff." Sheba told her.

"Alright. Let's make a list of things that we will need for it." Mia said before getting up and grabbing some parchment off of a nearby table and an ink pen.

"Alright. Mission make brother smile has now commenced." Jenna said with a strange look on her face.

"Did you need to say that?" Sheba asked with a sigh.

"Well, no. But I wanted to." Jenna said with a laugh before getting hit in the head with a pillow.

"Okay, time to start planning. There's less than a week before Halloween. We need to get these things done. And fast." Mia said as she started scribbling things down on the paper.

---------------------------

Hehehe. This chapter was fun to write out. At least I thought so.

B: Only you would have fun writing suh nonesense as this.

I love you too B. sighs

B: ...I hate you. stalks off

Well, now that B is gone, I can thank you for reading chapter two. I gotta go get started on the next one, so look forward to that one. Bye!


	3. Turning in for the evening

This one was rather odd to have written out. I made two pov's. Jenna, and Felix. But, hey, it works. Right? It sort of crosses over at only the end. It didn't feel right to have it say so little, so I wrote a short bit at the end. ;

B: Why would anyone want to read two different pov's?

I thought it was a good idea. Leave me alone. Now, before he says anything else, read the story everyone! runs and hides

B: Hey!

-------------------------

Jenna's POV

The rest of the day seemed to creep by for Jenna after she left Mia's house. She had went to every store in town to try to waste some time. It seemed as if every time she went into another store, time started to go even slower. With an exasperated sigh, she headed for home.

"You would think that time would pass quicker than this." She mumbled to herself as she opened the front door to her house.

"Where have you been all day?" Came a low voice from on the couch. Jenna looked over, and saw Felix sitting there reading.

"Like you would care." She told him before sticking her tongue out. She didn't know why, but she loved to bug him. It made her feel better, which everyone said that it shouldn't. She didn't listen, it was all the same things they always told her when she fought with him.

"I'm your brother. I'm supposed to care." He stated simply, not lifting his eyes from his book. Jenna stood there for a few minutes before picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. It hit him in the side of the head, which startled him and made him drop his book.  
"What was that for!"

"Since when did I need a reason to bug you?" She asked with a grin before sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Since now." Felix said before grabbing the same pillow and hitting her with it. Jenna looked like she was about to say something, but stopped, only slouching back in her seat. "Okay, what's got you so bent out of shape?"

"Nothing." Was all she had to say. 'Now that was pathetic she said as she mentally slapped herself. "I'm running low on energy." She added as a sort of after thought.

"I'm finding that hard to believe. Jenna, the girl with the endless amount of energy, is tired?" He said, trying to cheer her up. "I must be dreaming."

That had done it. Jenna was now glaring at him. And if just glaring at someone could kill them, Felix would be in thousands of pieces all over the living room floor.

"Don't make me cast Cycle Beam on you." Jenna said with a snarl.

"No need to get hostile. Just trying to make you smile. It's just not right if you're not bouncing around the house. Kind of creepy to even think of." Felix said before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

'Wow. Who would have thought that him of all people could be nice. Normally he's trying to rip my head off.' Jenna thought to herself before getting up and heading to her room. She locked the door behind her when she got into her room. She then went over and lie down on her bed. 'How am I supposed to get him to help me with this?' She thought to herself as she thought of ways to get this person to aide her in her new 'mission.'

"I could be nice. Nah. He'd probably pass out if I was showed any sort of kindness. I guess the only thing I can do is try to convince him. And if not," She said as she looked out the window, "I could always threaten him. No one messes with a ticked off Jenna." She said with a smirk before slowly drifting off to sleep.

----------------------------------

Felix's POV

"Hey Jenna, what do you want to…" Felix started to say as he went back into the living room, but Jenna wasn't there. It was unlike her to not bug him much when she was around him. And he knew that something was bothering her. He tried to think of what it might be, but could only think that no one would fight with her today. But even that made no sense. He went back into the kitchen and made himself something to eat before going upstairs. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. She may have pushed him to the brink of insanity and back every day, but she was still his little sister. He went up to her door and was about to knock when he heard her talking.  
"I could always threaten him. No one messes with a ticked off Jenna." He heard her say from inside of her room.

'Wonder what she's talking about? And why would she need to threaten them?' Felix thought to himself as he abandoned Jenna's door and towards his own room. He thought about what Jenna had said for a while after that. He found it hard to sleep while he was thinking about what Jenna had said. He eventually got to sleep, but it wasn't until the sun was starting to rise did he manage to do so.


	4. Recruitment

B: She's not here right now, but I came to tell you that she doesn't own GS or GS-TLA. She only wishes that she did. And she curses that fact that she doesn't. But, that's just her.

---------------------

It was around nine when Jenna had awoken the next morning. She slowly sat up and stretched her tired arms and legs before groggily looking around her room. It took a few more minutes for her mind to wake up. 'Oh yeah. I have to find him today.' She thought to herself as she got out of bed and changed her clothes. She could already tell that it was going to be a long day. She unlocked and opened her door and then headed towards Felix's room, if she were to be awake, then he should be too. She opened the door of his room slowly and walked over to him. She poked him a few times to make sure that he was still alive.

"Go away Jenna." He muttered half asleep to his sister. Jenna glared at him for a few moments.

"No. I will not go away. Now wake up you lazy bum." She said before forcefully tearing the covers from him. This only ended up with Felix on the floor as usual.

"Damn it Jenna. Can't you think of something better to do with your mornings than bug me?" he asked as he sat up to look the fiery girl in the eyes.

"Now where is the fun in that?" she asked him with a grin. "Besides, you know that I have a better day when I get to bug you in the morning. A morning without bugging you, is like a day without sunshine."

"A day without sunshine you say. Then I wish it would rain." came another muffled response as he nearly dozed off sitting there.

"Felix!" Jenna growled, lightly kicking him. "Get your lazy butt out of bed!"

"I am out of bed." came another half-awake reply.

"Then get up and get moving around. Psh. You almost got me thinking that you were awake all night." she said before storming out of his room, leaving charred footprints behind her.

"She really needs to learn how to control her temper in the morning." Felix said with a sigh as he got back up on his bad and fell asleep.

--------------------------------

Jenna knew that he hadn't got up out of bed, and went back to sleep, but she didn't really mind. This only meant that she wouldn't have to worry about him coming up in the middle of a conversation and getting wind of the whole thing. She grinned as she headed to the front door, grabbing her cloak before heading out. She walked down the long dirt path from her house. It was a bit of a distance from town, but it was peaceful there. And relaxing when she just needed a break. Or a place to hide. When the path split into two, Jenna took the left path, which led to the shore.

"If he's not down here, then he's dead when I find him." Jenna muttered to herself as she approached the dock.

"If who's not where?" came a familiar voice from behind her. Jenna nearly lost her balance when she jolted around to face the person who had just spoken to her.

"If you're not here. I hate looking for people when I need to talk to them." Jenna said, one of her patented stern and pissed looks on her face.

"Well, in the case, I'm glad I was here." He said with a laugh. "So, what was it that you needed?"

"I need you to do something for me." she said as she glanced around a few times.

"I'm not hurting anyone." He said with a sigh.

"No, it's not that. It's more of distracting them." she then said, finally finished surveying their surroundings to make sure no stray person was listening in on their conversation.

"Distracting? What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Okay. I'm throwing a Halloween party. But, I don't want Felix to know." She said, once more starting to look around.

"Why can't Felix know?" He asked, wondering what she was planning.

"Because it's Operation - Make Felix Smile."she said as she still looked around.

"Paranoid much?" He asked with a laugh, only to get a small glare from the girl in return.

"Piers. I need your help with this. You're the only person that I could think of who could keep him busy while we get everything done." she then told him.

"Why would that be?" he asked, now more interested in her little plan than ever before.

"Because you're the only person that can keep him from thinking that I'm up to something. Well, more so than usual." she told him a few moments later, seeming to have thought about what to say.

"Why am I the most likely person to keep him from being suspicious?" he just had to ask. He was curious as to why Jenna of all people though of this.

"Because. You're the only one that gets along with him for more than a day. I honestly don't see how you do it." she flat out told him.

'That's easy. I don't bug him like you do for one." he said, only to get hit by the girl for saying it. "And for two, I don't demand that he talk all day."

"How can you stand to not talk? Are you come kind of alien or something?" Jenna asked, starting to poke him.

"No. I'm a Lemurian. Which really has nothing to do with what we were just talking about, but I'm no alien I assure you." he told her.

"So, what do I get out of this?

"What?" she asked, never thinking he would ask something of that sort.

"What do I get for keeping him at bay while you set up your little plot?" he asked.

"Hmmm….your life?" Jenna said, obviously not willing to give him anything but a couple shots of her Serpent Fume spell.

"Fair enough." Piers said with a laugh. It was oddly amusing to make her angry. He was always sure to never outdo it though. From the looks of it, Serpent Fume was a powerful spell that hurt. A lot. But then again, anything Jenna would normally deal out when she was mad was guaranteed to hurt. She had a bit of a temper on her. One thing was for sure, she fit the title of Mars Adept rather well. Sometimes a bit too well. "All right. So, how long do I have to keep him at bay?"

"Until Halloween." she said short and sweet and to the point.

"You're not kidding, are you?" he asked now knowing that he had just gotten himself in farther than he would have liked.

"Nope. And you're already agreed. Go back on your word, and you'll find yourself being sent home in a matchbox." she said, making it seem as more of an after thought than anything.

"I know. And I'll be sure to keep up my end of the bargain." he said as he laughed lightly. "So, where is this person with which I am supposed to spend time with now?"

"Probably still in bed. I tried to wake him up this morning, but it didn't work. As usual." she said with a sigh. "Well, I should be going now. I have to find Sheba and Mia."

"Alright." Piers said as he waved off the younger girl. "Well, I guess now I get to go wake him up." He then said with a sigh as he started for his victim's house.

------------------------------

Mwaha. Only a few hours into the day, and already another chapter comes to an end.

M: So, what's going to happen next?

M: You do know, don't you?

... ... Of course I know. insert nervous laugh here

M: This could be a while. sighs


	5. Fighting can be fun right?

B: She still does not, and will never own GS or GS-TLA. Get over it. She will eventually. I think...

--------------------------

It took Piers a few minutes to get to the house. When he got there, he knocked on the door a few times. No sound could be heard inside the house whatsoever. He knocked again, but still no answer.. He sighed before checking the door.

"How convenient. She left it unlocked." he said to himself as he opened the door. He looked around. The house was surprisingly clean. Well, clean in a sense that there were not scorch marks everywhere. Well, except the scorch marks that were left behind from where Jenna had stormed through the house. He sighed before headed to the stairs. Once up there, he turned left down the hallway and headed towards Felix's room. Once there, he knocked on the door.

"Go away Jenna." Felix said from inside.

'Jenna?' Piers thought to himself as he looked at the door for a few seconds. He then shook his head a few times and knocked on the door again.

"Jenna, I said leave me alone. Now quit bugging me." Felix muttered from what now seemed was under the blanket.

"Don't make me come in there and get you up Felix." he said to hid sleepy friend on the other side of the door. There was then a loud thump and the sound of footsteps coming to the door before it opened.

"How many times do I have to tell you to….oh." Felix said as he looked at whom it was that was talking to him. "Sorry Piers."

"Since when did I ever sound like Jenna?" Piers asked, raising a brow at Felix.

"Since I wasn't paying attention. And the fact that she never leaves me alone in the morning until I get out of bed." Felix said as he propped himself up on the door, looking as if he was about to fall asleep yet again.

"Well, okay. I'll give you that. But please pay better attention next time, okay Felix? …Felix?" piers said before poking his friend, who in turn fell to the floor with another loud thump.

"Ack!' Felix yelped as he shot awake. "What happened? Why am I on the floor? Why are you here?"

"Felix, please tell me you weren't just sleep walking and talking again." Piers said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Okay. I won't tell you then." Felix said, now remembering that he was talking to him just a few moments ago. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, normally you're out of bed by now. And I haven't seen Jenna, so I could not have asked her where you were. I had to come and find you. Although I wish that it wasn't this easy to find you." Piers said with another sigh.

"I can't help it. And what time is it by the way?" Felix said as he got up off of the floor.

"Around ten I think. I never was good as guessing the time." Piers said with a small laugh.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Felix said as he shoved Piers out of the doorway and shut it.

"Alright then." he said mostly to himself as he started to walk down the hallway. Keeping him busy was going to be harder than he thought. But, then again, maybe if he just let him sleep all day, then no one would have to worry about him finding out about the party. 'I wonder why he isn't' allowed to know about it? All of this seemed to make no sense at all to Piers. But then again, when Jenna got together with Mia and Sheba, nothing would ever make sense again.

"You feeling okay?" Felix asked, earning a jump out of Piers.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Piers said, mentally slapping himself for allowing himself to get distracted.

"What were you thinking about?" Felix asked a few seconds later.

"Nothing." Piers said a little too quickly.

"What was it? And why can't you tell me?" Felix asked, just feeling like bothering the nervous mercury adept that stood three feet away from him.

"I don't even remember. You scared it out of me when you came up behind me." he said, once more slapping himself mentally for the lame excuse. 'I could have thought up something better than that to tell a goat farmer how his chicken got turned into an ice cube.'

"Okay. Well, since you are here, are you hungry? I could make us some lunch or something." Felix said, still curious on what the other adept could be thinking.

"No. Not really. I just got up about an hour ago. Probably won't be hungry for a little while yet." he said, hoping that Felix would stop looking at him like he was going to force his thoughts out of him.

"I'm not going to bite you, Piers." Felix said a few silent moments later with a laugh. Felix laughed. That was a good sign. Although, it somewhat scared him, it was nice to hear him laugh.

"I never said that you were." Piers said, trying to defend himself.

"You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless. You looked like you were expecting me to bite your head off or something." Felix said, still laughing lightly.

"I did not.." he said, starting to feel like casting douse on him.

"Fine, fine. You just stay in denial then." Felix said, and no sooner than he said it, did he find himself soaking wet. "… …"

"You're lucky I didn't cast frost on you." Piers said, looking at the shocked and now soaking wet Felix that stood before him.

"And your lucky I don't cast something on you." Felix said as he tried his best to wring some water out of his shirt.

"I don't know about you, but I would rather be soaking wet than on fire any day." Piers told him with a laugh.

"Yeah. We'll see how much longer you're laughing Piers." Felix mumbled to himself as he walked out the door.

"Felix, now you know I was kidding." Piers said as he followed the other out the door. No sooner than he had set foot outside the house, than did he get Geode called on him. Piers was now literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I know. It's just fun to get revenge." Felix said as he jumped on top of the rock and looked down at Piers from his new perch.

"Felix, this rock is heavy enough without you sitting on it." he said, trying to budge the rock, but to no avail. "I'll let you go when I feel like it." Felix said, only to get suddenly frozen to the spot when Piers cast Frost.

"How about now, before I turn you into a life size Felix Popsicle?" Piers asked, wanting to be able to breath easier more than anything.

"Okay. Just let me get my hands unstuck from the rock first." Felix said, soon before falling off of the rock.

"Are you okay Felix?" he asked from his position under the rock. There was no answer until the rock was suddenly shoved off of him. "Don't scare me like that, dolt."

"Didn't know that you cared Piers." Felix said, mocking his friend..

"I don't." Piers retaliated.

"Sure. I'll believe that when Jenna is nice to me." Felix said with a laugh, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"It's so nice to know that you listen to me, Felix." Piers said with a sigh, before sitting up.

"Hey, I listen to you." Felix said, earning a look of disbelief from his friend.

"Oh really?" Piers asked.

"Yeah." Felix said. "Well, at least most of the time."

"I knew it was too good to be true." he said before casting Douse on Felix once more.

"Hey! What did I do to deserve that one?" Felix said, half pouting.

"You weren't listening. It's your own fault." Piers told him.

"I was too you liar! You didn't say anything at all about doing that!" Felix said growling.

"I shouldn't have to say anything for you to know that I'm about to cast something on you." Piers said, determined to win this argument.

"That' not fair and you know it." Felix said before walking away.

"Felix." he said as he got up and followed his pouting friend. Before he got three feet to him, he got growth cast on him. "Felix!"

"I'm surprised you still fall for that old joke. As many times as I play it on you." Felix said with a laugh, turning to face Piers, who was now tangled in a mess of vines.

"Sometimes I surprise even myself. And so sue me for caring. Now help me get out of this." Piers said, trying his best to get out of the trap, but failing miserably at it. "Jenna take one of you Djinni again?"

"Yeah. I don't know why either. She's been acting strange since last night." Felix said as he removed the last bit of grass from the other adept.

"Wonder what she could be doing with it?" Piers asked. 'Probably took it as a way for Felix to not cast Odyssey on her.'

"Probably because she got tired of me casting Odyssey on her." Felix said with a shrug as he sat down next to a tree.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Piers said as he went and sat down next to him. "Can't really blame her though. Odyssey does a lot of damage."

"I didn't cast it on her that often. Three times at most." Felix lied.

"I'll believe that when Garet has a rational thought." he said with a sigh. Felix simply laughed lightly before looking up at the sky.

'This same stupid sky that I see every day. Same stupid blue. Same stupid clouds.' Felix thought to himself as he sat there watching the clouds float by.

---------------------

Sorry for the long delay in this chapter, but, things have been a bit hectic lately.

M: That, and she kept revising this chapter. She's too picky I tell you.

tackles M Must you be so mean to me? pouts

M: seems to think for moment Yes.

I love you too M. feel free to leave a reply if you wish. Alwyas looking for more ideas for pranks and stuff. I'm running low on ammo. Keep using it all against M and B. ;


	6. Insanity

A/N: Ivan and Isaac are going to be C and J. Because they rock and I never thought up personalities for the two yet, and they came up with pranks for my story, and they asked that I give them credit for it, and I said I would do this, and now I think that I am going to pass out. passes out

B: She forgot to breath when talking again. She doesn't own GS one or two. And the pranks that going to be used in the next and most likely all after this are from the mischievous duo, C and J, and the credit goes to them. Who she would be nowhere without today. She lurves you all, as she puts it.

Oo sits up and throws up on B's shoes Blech.

B++ You had better run.

... takes off running and is chased off by B

M: Start reading the story already. Do you honestly have nothing better to do? Oh, Jenna goes a little batty in this one by the way, just to warn you. Now, leave or read.

Please read! runs off again, B close on her heels

----------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since Jenna had come up with her 'Master Plan' as she called it. It felt just like a "Mission : Impossible" movie in a way seeing as how she had to get Felix to smile. The thing was, Felix never smiled. Well, unless it was when he managed to get Jenna back after she cast something on him. But then it was more of an evil smirk than anything.

"Let's see, how long has it been since I bugged Felix?" she thought to herself, walking around the same tree for an hour now.

"About three days." a voice said from behind her.

"We are all thinking that you are sick or something. Well, all but Felix. He thinks that you are planning something." another voice said.

"What the!" Jenna yelped, turning around so quick that she tripped and fell. She then looked up to see none other than her male partners in crime, Ivan and Isaac. "The least you could do is not scare me one of these times that you decide to walk up on me. But nooooooo. Everyone has to be a frigging comedian and think "Hey, let's go bug Jenna. Cause she can't think of anything and she never does anything anyway. Well nothing important. And she won't care at all if you bug her!" Well, guess what! I do frigging care you nimrods! And yes, I know that I can't think of anything to do to Felix. But what can you expect from me? My god, I can't play tricks on him twenty four seven for crying out loud! I have a life too you know! But does anyone care about Jenna? No, they only care about is themselves and being entertained by Jenna running for her life from her brother because yet again, she fails in making him smile and only gets hurt in the end. And the only thing that people can do is laugh at her misfortune. Why must they laugh, I have no frigging idea. But you know what? If you find out, tell me. Because I would really like to know something, how about the fact that I don't' really care what any of you think! …"

"Jenna?" Isaac asks, trying to get her attention, but she continues to ramble on and on.

"I'm afraid we lost her to the dark side captain." Ivan says, taking off his hat and bowing his head as if she had just died.

"No! She's not gone yet! There is still time to save her!"

"Are you sure that we can save her from this rant monster? The last were not as powerful as this one." Ivan said, pointing to her poking the tree and yelling at it.

"And what is with you, you stupid tree! All you have done is get in my way all day. Every time I turn around, you are there, and make me run straight into you. What in all of Vale did I do to you, huh? Well, what did I do? It's not like I burnt you to a crisp like that tree next to my house. But that one deserved it! It came out of nowhere and caused me to get caught by Felix and then get beat up by Felix because it was in the way and caused me to get caught. What did I ever do to deserve this? I'll tell you what I did…" She said, taking a few steps back from the tree. "I DID NOTHING! NOW PERISH EVIL TREE!"

"Captain! She's about to attack that harmless tree! We must do something!" Isaac said, jumping forward and tackling Jenna.

"Agh! It had friends! Let me go before I turn you all into space dust vile creatures!" Jenna shouted, not looking at what, or who, had her.

"Let me help you with this cadet!" Isaac said, jumping on top and grabbing a hold of Jenna's face, forcing her to look at him.

"Ha! Your trickeries will not work with me tree. I know that you are only making me think that I am seeing Isaac so that I will not destroy you. But guess what? It's not going to work this time!" she yelled, laughing.

"…Cadet, if I don't make it out of this alive, tell my wife I love her." Isaac tells Ivan before getting up and then tackling Jenna again, sending them both rolling down the hill and into the river.

"………But…but…but…sir…You don't have a wife…" Ivan said, sitting there dumbstruck before hearing a loud splash. "Oh no! Captain and Lieutenant are down there!"

Meanwhile…at the river…

"Argh! It has friends in the water!" Jenna screams, flailing around like a fish out of water.

"Lieutenant, get a hold of yourself!" Isaac says, grabbing hold of her and shaking her.

"Huh?" she said, stopping in place and looking at him. "Where did the evil tree go?"

"You defeated it when you first fell in the river. I saw it myself. I thought you were in trouble and came in after you." he told her.

"Thank you Captain." Jenna said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Now, what are we to do now? The evil tree's minion has been defeated and I have seen no other signs of them."

"How about you two get out of the water before we make another enemy!" Ivan yelled from the river side.

"That shall be a good idea. Thank you Cadet." Isaac said before starting to swim to the shore. When they get there, they glance around for any more enemies.

"None are in sight Captain." Jenna said, still looking around.

"We have also not seen the enemy for a few days." Isaac said, hinting towards Jenna not bugging Felix for a few days now.

"Aha!" Jenna shouted out of nowhere. Making Isaac and Ivan jump out of their boots.

"Mind explaining why you just tried to make us suffer heart attacks Lieutenant?" Ivan asked, putting his shoes back on.

"I have not played a prank or bugged Felix or anything in the past three days! I can't think of anything!" She then said, starting to repeatedly punch herself in the forehead.

"Never fear, Captain and Cadet are here!" Ivan shouted, earning an eerie silence from Ivan and a coupe twitches from Jenna. "…I hate you two. Just ruin it."

"Okay, any ideas men? We have to do something soon, or he will take over our peaceful world as we know it.

Enter scene of a huge mushroom cloud signifying what they meant by their "Peaceful world"

"I have a few. Let's hurry and get to the enemies base of operations and get ready for its return." Ivan said, quickly getting up and running towards Jenna and Felix's house, followed closely by "Lieutenant" and "Cadet."

Ten minutes later

"This is the best idea that you have thought up yet." Ivan said with a laugh.

"It is just one of my better ones. You have not seen my best." Isaac said with pride, striking a dramatic pose.

"Jenna?" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"Ack! The enemy, he has returned sooner than expected!" Jenna shrieked, pure shock covering her face.

"But not soon enough. For our preparations have complete. Now all we have to do is wait." Isaac said, running out of the room like a ninja.

"I wish I could be a ninja…" Ivan said, walking out of the room pouting.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jenna whispered, running out of the room to catch up with them.

"Jenna? Are you home?" Felix could be heard now walking up the stairs in front of them.

"Ack! Quick! In here!" Jenna shouted, noticing the broom closet and shoving them both in before getting in herself and closing the door silently, hoping that "the enemy" didn't hear it.

"Jenna? Is that you?" He asked, reaching the top of the stairs and looking around. "Must have imagined it."

"Now, we wait for the enemy to go far away from this place, and then make a run for it." Jenna whispered after Felix had passed the closet and walked down the hallway. All was quiet in the house for a few minutes before a bedroom door could be heard at the end of the hall. "Just wait for it."

"Wait for what?" Ivan asked, forgetting what they were doing.

"Wait for it to find what we left for it." she said. "Which should be in three…two…one…"

"J-E-N-N-A!" Felix's shriek could be heard ringing through the house as if it were Jenna screaming as she was running for her life from Felix.

--------------------------------

Mwaha! You shall never know what it was that they did! insert evil laugh here

B: They will find out next chapter. And you better make it longer than this one. Geez, way to be lazy.

………………stalks off

B: I love doing that to her. grins before suddenly getting jello dumped on him

Mwahaha! And you thought that I wouldn't do anything to you for it. XP

B: grabs her + You are dead meat.

TTTT But I don't want to go back to heaven!

M: They will be a while. Please come back later. shuts door


	7. Contribute to the insanity much?

-1Sorry that this one ended up being so short. I had about a paragraph of this written when my computer died, and just finished the rest of this little bit today. And I have writer's block. Thanks to M.

**M**: It's not my fault you're an idiot.

See what I have to put up with? points to M

**M**: Keep pointing that finger at me and I'm going to break it.

Break my finger and I'm biting your arm off.

**M**: Truce then dragon?

Truce. For now. Don't push your luck mister. shakes on it

**M**: She does not own GS or GS2. She only wishes that she did.

If I did, ….starts laughing uncontrollably

**M**: Now would be a good time to read this short bit and then leave people….

---------------------------------

"Is it time to run now?" Ivan asked before the sound of Felix running down the hall could be heard. Jenna quickly grabbed Ivan and put her hand over his mouth to prevent their hiding place from being found out. It worked, for a change, and Felix ran straight past the closet and downstairs. The sound of the front door being yanked open and then slammed could be heard."Well, Felix is now gone. Can we get out of here now?" Isaac asked.  
"Shh! I don't know if he actually left or not. He usually stays here and acts like he left to lure me out if I am stupid enough to stay here after doing something." she says, hand still over Ivan's mouth.  
"Ivan, is there anything you can do to see if he is still here?" Isaac asked, thinking that he was looking at him and not a broom or something.  
"I can use reveal to see if it can show us if he is still here or not." he said after pulling Jenna's hand off of him.  
"Are you sure that it will work that way? Can't others see when you use it?" Jenna asked, thinking along the lines of Felix still being here and her getting hurt for doing it.  
"We can just do it quickly, in case. That way he at least knows someone is here. And he knows that you don't know reveal, right? So he can't blame it on you." Ivan said, feeling proud of himself for thinking of it.  
"Yeah, but Sheba picks on him too. And he knows that she and Ivan know Reveal. And that I am most likely wherever they are if they use it, seeing as how that is the only reason that we have to using it anymore. So, I'm still doomed if he is here." Jenna said with a sigh. She then leaned up against the door, only to have it fall open as soon as she did. She landed on the floor with a loud thud, one that could be heard echoing throughout the house. She sat there curled up into a little ball for a few minutes. "Am I still alive?"  
"Yes. It seems that the evil tree lord has left his headquarters for now. He is most likely in search of us." Isaac said, stepping out of the closet and offering Jenna his hand.  
"Well, why don't we get out of here before he comes back and discovers that it was in fact us that infiltrated his base?" Ivan said, tripping over the broom and falling out of the closet face first.  
"Yes. That sounds like a good idea." Jenna said, starting to jet down the stairs and then jumping out of the living room window.  
"Why did she jump out of the window?" Ivan asked as they watched her.  
"Because the door is jammed shut. Ever tried to open the door after either of them shut it like that? It's impossible. They have to force it open later." Isaac told him, jumping out of the window as well.  
"Well, that would put a damper on any escape plan if they entered and you were still in here." Ivan told himself as he tried to jump out of the window but failed, hit his head, and then fell out of it.  
"He needs target practice." Jenna said, looking at the now knocked out Ivan.  
"No, he needs a healer." Isaac said, picking him up.  
"Hey! I can heal!!" Jenna shouted as she ran to catch up with him.  
"Save your energy for if the Evil Tree Lord finds us. We shall all have better use of your talents then." Isaac told her.  
"You have a point there. I can heal us all." she said with a laugh as they walked into town to revive their fallen teammate.

---------------

Sorry that this is so short. The next one should be longer. I think. I am kind of redoing the story in a way. So, yeah. Changing some things that were supposed to happen. Which will happen in a different story that I am planning out.

M: Someone please make her shut up.

be quiet you. throws cheese at M

M: ... ...cheese? Why cheese? What ever happened to the jello?

I don't have any handy. Time to go now. Bye.


	8. Sometimes I sits and thinks

It had been a couple days since Felix had seen Jenna. It kind of worried him. She could have been planning something, but he wasn't sure. If she was, she was planning on what to do to him next. But why did it only take her three days to think of it?

"She had to have help with this one. She couldn't have got all of the done so fast by herself." Felix told himself as he walked through town. He knew that Jenna would appear somewhere eventually, so he just had to be patient and wait.

"Heya Felix!" a voice came from behind him before he was suddenly hit hard on the back, sending him face first into the ground.

"Ouch…" Felix said, still lying there.

"Oh, sorry Felix. Didn't think that I hit you that hard." he looked up to see none other than Garet.

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked, getting up off of the ground.

"Uhh…beside the fact that I do live here in Vale, nothing. Just bored I guess. Haven't seen Jenna for a while, it kind of worries me." he said, helping Felix stand.

"You haven't seen her at all?" Felix asks as he looks to him.

"Nope. Not for a few days now, why?" Garet asks.

"No reason." he says a little too quickly.

"Yeah, right. I'll believe that the day that you two get along for more than two seconds." Piers said, walking up to the two.

"Hey, I'll catch you two later. I have to find Isaac and ask him if he's seen my hair gel." he then said before saying goodbye and running off.

"Hair gel?" Piers asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How else would he get his hair to stand on end like that?' Felix said, dusting himself off.

"So, what did she do this time?" Piers asked with a laugh.

"What did who do?" this was Felix's failed attempt at acting like nothing had happened. Anyone else would have left him along about it, but he could lie to the Lemurian. He wasn't sure as to why, but he was just never able to.

"Felix?" the blue haired guy asked.

"Yes Piers?" Felix said, now trying to avoid looking at him.

"You're a bad liar." he then told him.

"I know I am. Wait! Damn it Piers!!" he said, to look up and see that the Lemurian was now walking away from him with a grin on his face. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!!"

"Or what? You'll glare at me. Oh, I'm so scared." Piers said with a laugh, breaking into a run. Piers was the only one that knew why Jenna loved playing tricks on Felix so much. And what made it even better, was that he was usually out of it every day. He took longer than most people would to catch onto things.

"I'll do something worse than that!!" he yelled from behind him.

"I'm so scared Felix. I'm shaking in my boots." Piers yelled back to him, jumping over a few stands of fruit.

"Get back here Piers!!" Felix said, Piers looked back to see that he was getting closer to him.

"Seems that I am getting slower in my old age." Piers told himself before quickly turning a corner and ducking behind a large group of tall pots before Felix saw him. He heard Felix turn the corner and stop dead in his tracks.

"How does he do that?" Felix asks himself as he starts to run down the alley and to the next street.

"Yes, how is it that I manage to hide from you all of these times?" Piers tells himself as he gets out from behind the pots and heads off to find Felix. He had just walked out of the alley when he was suddenly tackled from behind.

"It's about time that you found me." Piers said with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Felix asked, curious as to why he said it.

"Took you long enough to find me. Now can you get off?" Piers asked from under him.

"Not if you're going to act like that I'm not." Felix said with a sort of pout. Piers never could understand why him and Jenna fought so much. But when he thought about it, they were so alike, that it did nothing but annoy the hell out of one another.

"Act like what? It took you longer than any other time to find me. You're getting slow." he said while trying to get Felix off of him.

"It did not!" Felix growled. "It's not fair disappearing right before I would have caught you."

"Yes it is. You tackle me every time you catch me. I'm only trying to save myself from getting a few bruises and or broken bones." he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not like Jenna, Piers. I won't try to kill you. Just hurt you a little." He just knew that Felix was grinning like the Cheshire cat right now. He was about to say something before both of them were suddenly run into.

"AGH!! Save me!!! Save me!! She's going to kill me!!!" a voice that could only belong to Garet could be heard from right on top of the two.

"Firstly, get off. Secondly, if the "she" that you mention starts with J, then get away from me. And now." Piers said from under the Mercury and Mars adepts.

"You have got to help me. Please!!" Garet pleaded, scrambling off of the other two.

"And just why is that?" Felix asked, sitting up and brushing dirt off of him.

"Mia is going to kill me. That's why. You said you wouldn't help if her name started with a J. I'm pleased to say, that it's not Jenna. But Mia that is going to kill me." Garet told them with a eerie smile on his face.

"Whatever it is, I'm not helping. You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out." Piers said as he stood up, only to be suddenly tackled by a blue blur. "For the love of alchemy Mia!! Garet is over there next to Felix!!"

"What did you do?" Felix asked as he looked from the huge dust plume that was Mia and Piers to Garet, who's face had now gone as pale as a ghost.

"Well, first I accidentally ran into her. Then, I almost fell and ended up grabbing her for support, which sent her falling off of the cliff over yonder into the sea. And then, I ended up falling off shortly after, and fell on top of her again. And when we got to shore, I accidentally ripped her cape. Her favorite one by the way. Not to mention the fact that I cast volcano on a crab that pinched my foot and she ended up getting the better of it. And I think that that would be about it. Oh wait, I also…" Garet was saying before getting tackled by Mia, which sent both of them flying another twenty feet, out of the alley, and into a nearby fruit stand. Which only seemed to make her temper ever worse, for now she had fruit all over her, and red was not her color…

"He's doomed." Piers said with a sigh.

"Yep. It was nice knowing him." Felix nodded.

"Felix?" he asked.

"What Pie-" Felix started before getting douse cast on him. "… …"

"I believe that I caught up on what we were doing." Piers said with a grin before taking off running.

"Get back here Piers!!" Felix shouted as he sprang to his feet and gave chase to the mischievous mercury adept named Piers.

----------------------

Hello everyone, Yami here. Sorry for not posting in a while, but my internet was a little buggy. So I shall eb adding a few chapters that I have written over the next few days. I have up to fourteen, yay for me. I have never wrote this much before. But I am having fun with my little nonesense story so far. Ah, before I forget, I changed my author name thingy from Akio451 to YourFinalFantasy. I meant to do it a while ago, but never got around to it. I shall most likely stick with this one from now on. But if I end up changing it again, I shall try to give forewarning. Well, enjoy this chapter everyone.


	9. And sometimes I just sits

GS 1 and 2 are not mine. I make no profit from this story. Keep that in mind people.

--------------------------

"Okay, so, are we all set for Plan A in Operation : Make Felix Smile?" Jenna asked as she watched Mia and Sheba finish putting decorations up around the house.

"All set Jenna. Everyone should start arriving soon." Sheba said as she tacked up the last spider to the wall.

"But one question. Where's our so called guest of honor?" Mia asked as she walked over to Jenna.

"It's all taken care of." Jenna said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm surprised he hasn't made you pay for any of this yet." Sheba said with a laugh before falling off of the ladder. "Oww…"

"I am too, now that she mentions it. Piers has been keeping him at bay all month now. And you haven't paid a dime." Mia said before something struck her. "What did you threaten him with?"

"His life, naturally." Jenna said with a large grin that would shame the Cheshire cat himself.

"What if Felix figured out that something was up? You haven't played one trick on him all month that I know of. You've been here most of the time." Sheba said as she picked herself up off the floor.

"That's what I have Captain and Cadet for." Jenna said, only to earn two puzzled looks from her friends.

"Uhh…do we even want to know?" Mia asked as Isaac and Ivan walked through the door.

"Cadet Ivan, reporting for duty." Ivan said with a laugh before falling face first into the floor.

"Nice to see that you could come also Captain." Jenna said with a salute as she looked to Isaac.

"We should have known." Sheba said with a sigh, smacking herself in the face lightly.

"Should have known what?" Isaac asked, looked at her with a strange, yet puzzled look that made all of the hairs on the back of Sheba's neck stand on end.

"That she would recruit you two to help with her new plan to get her brother to smile. Not grin evilly while he hurts her, but actually smile." Mia said as she gathered some random wrappers from the floor and taking them to the kitchen.

"Ah, yes. We have helped greatly in that effort. Even if it did nearly get us both killed in the process." Ivan said as he sat up on the floor, rubbing his face.

"Am I late?" a bandaged Garet asked as he walked in the door.

"Not if you managed to get here before Felix. He's always late." Sheba told him.

"Where's Piers? Normally he's here before everyone else." Isaac asked as he looked around.

"He'll be here." Jenna said, laughing a small evil laugh.

"I see that he was stuck with the worse part of your plan. He got to keep track of Felix for all of this time." Isaac said before smacking Jenna for laughing too long.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that. I just can't help myself sometimes." she said as they all got ready for when Felix would arrive.

------ enter dramatic character view changing music here ---------

"Felix, come on. We're going to be late. And you know how I am about being late." Piers called from down the stairs to Felix, who decided once again to take forever to do nothing.

"Why won't you tell me what we are going to be late for?" Felix shouted down to him.

"I already told you, I'm not telling. Now quit asking and get down here." Piers yelled back.

"I'm not coming down until you tell me." Felix said.

"Either come down here without question, or I'm summoning Nereid" Piers shouted back up. The scrambling of footsteps could then be heard before Felix was seen running down the stairs. He then stopped right in front of Piers. "Now that's a good boy."

"I hate you." Felix said with a scowl.

"No you don't. You love me. Now let's go before you make us any later." Piers said as he pushed Felix out the door and towards town.

"Where are we going?" Felix asked as they approached the city gates.

"Somewhere secret." Piers said as he led him through town. He heard Felix sigh and looked back to see him shaking his head. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad if I'm the one taking  
you there, right?"

"How do I know that your not in cahoots with Jenna?" Felix asked, stopping at the fountain in the center of town.

"How could you say that? What would I gain from helping your sister?" Piers asked, hoping that he didn't figure it all out yet.

"I don't know. It just seems strange. I haven't seen her all month long." Felix said, pointing out some very obvious facts that something had to be up.

"I'm tired of you two fighting all of the time. I thought that maybe I could do something to help. Which would be to keep you from her." he told him. It wasn't all a lie. He was tired of them fighting. And helping Jenna with her idea was the best chance he had to do it.

"I'm surprised that you didn't decide to keep her from me." Felix said with a snort, taking a seat on the fountain.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Piers asked, turning to face Felix, but only getting splashed with water in response. "What was that for?"

"Felt like it. Shouldn't we be going before we're late for whatever it was?" Felix asked, sort of mocking Piers earlier in the house.

"I have something to do first." Piers said, looking to Felix with a grin.

"And what would that be?" he questioned the grinning water adept, inching back a bit on the fountain.

--------------------------

...Insanity shall come later. This chapter was a product of boredom mixed with pmsing, and...writer's block. Serious case of writer's block. Don't spear me!! ducks for cover


	10. Halloween party started okay

I do not own GS 1 or 2. Most would be thankful that I didn't.

----------------------

"What is taking those two so long?" Jenna asked as she paced across the floor.

"They are only fifteen minutes late. Nothing to freak out about." Mia said as she watched her pacing.

"And you know that Piers won't stand much of a chance against your brother, the King of all Procrastinators." Sheba added on.

"But Piers is never late for anything. This had better be good. Or he's in for it." Jenna said with a crack of her knuckles.

"Jenna, calm down." Mia said before two people walked into the room. "I'm sure he has a very good reason for being late.

"You can probably guess what the reason is." Piers said out of nowhere, earning a yelp and a jump from Jenna.

"You're late!!" she retorted, quickly gathering herself.

"And your brother is lucky to be alive right now." he said as he pointed to him standing right behind him soaking wet as well.

"…Why are you two wet?" She asked, just noticing that the two were wet.

"Felix decided that it would be fun to use water against a water adept. I must say that I never thought he would use his Djinn against me." he told her. "And it's not like I'm that late. I left early because I knew that he would be a hassle to get here."

"I'm standing right here jerk." Felix growled from behind him.

"Your point?" Piers asked.

"I have heard every word you have said thus far. And you are going to die later." Felix told him as he looked past Piers and around the room. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Can't have a party without you." Garet said from the chair.

"Your still in bandages?" Felix and Piers asked at the same time.

"Mia is a close match to Jenna when you piss her off." Garet said with a half shrug.

"I win. You owe me twenty gold." Piers said as he looked back to Felix.

"I say I win. She wasn't as bad as Jenna." Felix shot back.

"I said she would be almost as bad as Jenna in a bad mood. You said that she wouldn't be anywhere near Jenna." he said.

"Not! I was the one that-" Felix started.

"We can argue about this later. For now, have fun." Piers said as he patted Felix on his head and walked away from him.

"Jerk." Felix said as he walked to the opposite side of the room from Piers.

"Is it me, or do they fight like their married?" Mia asked Jenna as she came up beside her.

"You would fight with him like that if you were around him for a whole month." Jenna whispered back. "Now, what games did you guys come up with?"

"Djinn treasure hunt." Mia said.

"And?"

"That's it."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, I'm not. Given the fact that you were more worried about decorations in the past few weeks, it left me and Sheba with almost no time to come up with some games. We can think of some while we play the first one."

"Oh! How about charades? That ought to put a smile on his face with people striking funny poses to make something."

"Good. That should take a while too. So we should be good with just these two. Vale only knows how long it will take to find all of them."

"What are you two whispering about?" Felix asked.

"Nothing that you need concern yourself with." Jenna said.

"Simply making sure that she behaves herself. She hasn't been able to do much to you all month, having not been able to find you at all. Can't have her making a ruckus at the party." Mia said before she drug Jenna off to where everyone else was.

"See? I'm not in cahoots with Jenna. Just being a good friend." Piers said, appearing out of nowhere.

"We'll see." Felix said.

"Okay! Djinn, front and center!!" Jenna shouted, earning odd stares from all but Mia and Sheba. All of the Djinn came running over to Jenna. They joined her Djinn in talking in little squeaks before they all ran different directions in the house.

"Jenna? What are they doing?" Garet asked, watching as Fugue runs out of sight.

"It's a game. Hide and seek is boring if you are only looking for people. And Treasure hunt isn't much fun since there isn't anything cool to look for. So I made a game out of both using Djinn. And I even made lists of which ones you have to find." she said as she handed out lists to three people.

"Jenna?" Felix said.

"Yes?"

"Why are there only three lists? Aren't you missing some?"

"Nope. Mia is staying here with me."

"You don't mean."

"Yep. And since you and Piers were late, you two are partners in this game."

"Why?"

"Okay, everyone. Now let's get finding Djinn! First one to make it back to the this room with them all wins!" Jenna shouted before everyone ran out of the house, leaving only Piers and Felix standing there. "Get moving you two. I'm sure you don't want to know what would happen if you didn't leave. And soon."

"Actually, I think that I would like to see what it is that you would do, dear sister." Felix said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why else would I keep Mia here with me? I need all the help I can get when it comes to someone ruining the fun for everyone." Jenna told him with a mischievous grin.

"Felix, let's just go. You saw what Mia did to Garet. I really don't want to be in a full body cast until this time next year." Piers told him as he walked by him.

"Fine. You two win. For now." Felix said as he turned around to follow Piers. "But I will find out what you two are up to."

"Felix. Leave them alone and let's get this over with." Piers said before shoving him out of the door.

"Jenna, I think that you might end up loosing your person to keep him at bay if we don't do something to keep them from fighting." Mia said after she was sure that they were gone.

"I'm sure that we will think of something." She said before taking a seat on the couch.

"How about we think of something now. Since it might be a while before they all come back." Mia said, standing in front of her.

"If there is anything that can help, then it would be to give them a chance to get over whatever it is. I have a feeling that we would only make things worse." Jenna said with a sigh.

"Perhaps you have a point there Jenna. The last we need are both your brother and Piers walking around mad. Felix is bad enough on his own." Mia couldn't help but laugh at the last part, earning a few laughs from the plotting fire adept as well.

------------------------

Okay, Djinn treasure hunt was a fun one to make up. You and your partner get a list of Djinn. None of them are yours, or your partners. You have to find where they are hiding, which is in various places in town. And when you find one, you have to catch it. Thus, hide and seek, tag, treasure hunt combined thing to make the Djinn game. Took about three seconds to think up. And about two hours to think out completely.

M: Because you can't keep track of one thing.

Shut up M.

M: Well, it's not like I wasn't speaking the truth.

throws brick at M

M: catches said brick Tsk tsk tsk. If you're going to throw something at someone, might as well throw someone else. suddenly chucks B at her

tries to run but gets hit with B

Yami and B:

M: I win. Now go read something else or go to the next chapter people. Scram.


	11. But bad things always happen

GS 1 and 2 are owned by Camelot and Nintendo. Not me.

------------------

"I can't believe that I have to find a bunch of Djinn. And none are even mine." Felix groaned as they walked along.

"None of the ones on my list are mine either. Let's just make the best of this." Piers said before spotting Shine on top a barrel. "There's Shine."

"Great. Nine down, fifteen to go." Felix said as enthusiastically as he could muster.

"I'm sorry Felix." Piers said out of nowhere as he grabbed Shine from her perch.

"What?" Felix asked, not sure of what he heard.

"I said I'm sorry." he repeated as Shine climbed up and sat on his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked.

"Well, you've been mad at me for a while now. So I must have done something to make you mad. I'm sorry for whatever I did." Piers said as he continued walking.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't like fighting with people. You least of all. You're my best friend Felix."

"Jenna did all of this, didn't she?"

"It's for a good cause, believe it or not."

"Aha! So she is plotting something against me!"

"For you."

"Say that again."

"She is bound and determined to make you smile at least once."

"…I smile."

"Evil grins are not smiles."

"Yes they are."

"No, they are not."

"Fine. They're not then."

"Let's just find the rest of the Djinn and get back before we have Jenna and Mia on our tails for taking too long." Piers said, with a quick look back to Felix.

"You're forgiven. But your still going to pay for going along with this." Felix said as he patted Piers on the back.

"And anything you do to me, I will do to you twice as bad." Piers said with a laugh.

"It's good to have you back."

"I'm just glad that you're back, Fe."

"…Fe?" Felix questioned.

---------------about an hour later…------------

"Okay. This is ridiculous. One would think that they would have been back by now." Jenna said, pacing back and forth along the floor. It had been an hour, and still no one had got back yet.

"You didn't want anyone back yet, so you gave them lists of everyone else's Djinn, remember?" Mia told her from her position on the couch near the window.

"But still. You wouldn't think that it would take long to find them, they know them all." she continued. "It's not like it is that hard to find 72 Djinn."

"The only reason you can find them fast, is because they all like you. You're the only one to be able to keep up with them after two weeks of non stop fun. You're like a zombie the way you can stay up for such long periods of time." Mia told her as she closed her eyes.

"I am not a zombie. I just eat way too much sugar." Jenna told her with a large grin before Isaac and Sheba walked through the door. "It's about time someone showed up."

"Next time we choose partners, I'll stick with Garet." Sheba said before collapsing on the couch next to Mia.

"It's not my fault you can't keep up with me." Isaac told her before sticking his tongue out at her.

"It is too your fault Isaac, you're just too stubborn to take responsibility." Sheba told him, before jumping off of the couch to avoid being tackled by the now enraged Isaac. It would just happen that he would have to land on Mia instead.

"…Mia…I'm sorry.…I was trying to get Sheba…" Isaac said, retreating to the other side of the couch and cowering like a puppy who just got in trouble.

"I don't waste my energy on people who can outrun me easily." Mia said, giving him a death glare that made him go ghostly white.

"It isn't my fault that you fell into the fountain again!" a voice that could only be Piers could be heard from just down the walk in front of the house.

"If you would have just let me get the Djinn like I was going to, I wouldn't have fell in it in the first place!" And Felix followed shortly after.

"Well, looks like this is going to end really well." Sheba said with a sigh.

"I'll take care of these two." Jenna said, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows and stepping out the door. What followed thereafter could only be described as horrifying. No one is quite sure what happened, but knew it was something bad when she was dragging the two inside the house and up the stairs with various burns and bruises everywhere on them. No one dared make a move at this moment. Causing Jenna to get even more pissed off than she what she was now was like standing in front of the angel of death and betting that he couldn't cut your head off with one swipe of his scythe. It was simply insane to even think about. The next thing that was heard was a loud crash. Then Jenna came walking back down the stairs as if nothing had happened.

"Thanksgiving is next. Followed by Christmas." Mia said with a sigh.

"Plenty of chances to get things done." Sheba added on.

"Note to self : Kill idiots upstairs when they get up." Jenna said before Garet and Ivan walked through the door.

"Is it safe to come in now?' Garet asked, hiding behind the door looking as if he were ready to run off at the first sight of trouble.

"Lieutenant isn't upstairs anymore. And she doesn't look as if she will rip anything head off at the mere sight of it, so it has to be safe." Ivan said as he walked through the door, followed by all of the Djinn that they were supposed to find.

"Well, just because those two decided to be themselves, doesn't mean that we can't still enjoy the rest of the party." Jenna said with a grin.

--------------------

Okay, I am not going to go through the process of writing descriptions of everyone making fools out of themselves in the charades game that they were going to play, because I stink at writing descriptions. I stink at writing too. But that doesn't mean that I will give up on it. I'm just trying to get better. ;

M: You will never get better.

cries Quit being mean!!

B: hits M Yeah. Quit being mean.

M: Idiots.


	12. I'm not crazy

GS 1 and 2 are (c) Camelot and Nintendo peoples. Not me.

-----------------

The Halloween party attempt at getting Felix to smile a true smile was a bust. He and Piers had decided to ruin that attempt. But Mia and Sheba had a point. That there were more holidays that could be used as reasons to throw parties. And since they decided that Thanksgiving would be too much of a hassle, that they would start planning for Christmas instead.

"Okay, so, what are we going to do for the next one?" Jenna asked as she lay upside down on the chair.

"Christmas things." Mia said.

"Okay smart ass. Seriously. We have two months to think of something. Which is more than enough time to think things through this time." Jenna said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Just remember that water is just as good as wind to be used against you Jenna." Mia warned, knowing that Jenna wouldn't hesitate to cast something on someone.

"I know better than that." Jenna said.

"Now, Sheba, what are fun things that we can do at Christmas?" Mia asked, turning to the wind adept sitting on the couch.

"Besides a secret Santa thing, no idea." Sheba said.

"I wonder if I could…" Jenna said out of nowhere, seeming to be in her own little world again.

"Jenna? Vale to Jenna, come in please." Sheba said.

"I think that it is best if we just leave her for now." Mia told her. When Jenna was in her own world, there is no telling when she would come back to Vale.

---------------------

M: Well, she isn't going to say anything for this chapter, because it is the shortest yet. Don't know why it is so short. But she said that it is because she wants to make people want to read what good thing might happen next more. And be more impatient while they wait for her to put it up. And most likely to get me killed for talking on here and not her. She is so dead when I find her.


	13. But my mind is

I do not own Golden Sun one or two. I make no profit from this. Except laughs. But I can't benefit from that. ;

------------------------------

"Okay, now, to just think of something." Jenna told herself as she sat on the front step to her house. Felix was still in bed, seeing as how it was only nine that morning.

"Long time no see Jenna." a voice said from beside her. She looked over to see none other than Alex sitting there.

"… …" she sat there and stared at him, holding her mouth open a bit as if she had something to say, but remaining ever quiet.

"Vale to Jenna." Alex said, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times before raising her hand, and poking him in between the eyes. "…I don't even want to know."

"Are you real? Or am I dreaming again?" she asked, poking him in the forehead this time.

"Jenna, please stop poking me." Alex said, hitting her hand.

"Ouch. Okay, you're real." Jenna said before looking back forward.

"What has got the rowdy Jenna all quiet?" he asked with a grin, trying to get a response out of her.

"Thinking." was the only thing she said, seeming not to fully catch the joke.

"It takes a lot of thinking to think. Am I right?" he asked.

"Yep." Jenna said before her eyes went wide and she turned to Alex with a very scary glare on her face. "What was that?"

"…nothing. Just talking about myself." Alex said, ready to run off at the slightest harmful  
swing to him from Jenna.

"Better have been." she said before getting up and walking down the path.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, getting up and walking a few feet behind her.

"To find Captain and Cadet. I need some ideas." she said as she continued walking.

"Captain and Cadet?" Alex questioned, raising one brow a her.

"Yes. Captain and Cadet. Didn't you hear me the first time?" Jenna said before the sounds of someone running could be heard.

"What the -" was all that Alex managed to get out before something, or someone, ran into him and slammed him face first into the ground.

"Lieutenant! You have to help me!!" Ivan said in between laughs as he got off of Alex and ran over to her.

"What with? Has the evil tree king awakened from his sleep again?" she asked, looking around for any sign of him.

"Even worse." Ivan told her.

"What could be worse than that E.T.K.?" Jenna questioned.

"The E.I.Q." he said, glancing around to make sure that he was still safe. "I managed to get away first, but only because Captain stalled the E.I.Q." he told her.

"Next time, why don't you warn someone before you run into them." Alex said as he got up off of the ground.

"I can't warn anyone if I am going to run into them, if I am watching behind me to make sure that the cost is still clear." Ivan told him, sticking his tongue out.

"It's a lot better for you, and everyone around you, if you pay more attention to where you are going, then where you have been." Alex said, dusting off his clothes. He had just finished fixing his shirt when he was suddenly tackled by someone else. "For the love of  
Vale!!"

"Cadet!! Lieutenant!! How good it is to see that you are both still alive." Isaac said as he got up off of Alex. "Looks like an innocent bystander wasn't as lucky though…"

"Watch were you are going you lunatic." Alex said as he got up once more.

"How far is the E.I.Q. from here?" Jenna asked.

"Not far. I say that if we start running now, we might make it to Garoh by the end of the night tomorrow." Isaac said.

"Garoh isn't far enough." Alex said before yet another person ran into him. "What am I? The crash test dummy for morons?!?!"

"Hey, who's that?" Jenna asked, pointing to the person who had just run into Alex.

"Oh, that's the new recruit, Rookie." Isaac told her.

"I have a name you know!!" they yelled at him.

"I know, but while we are on quests such as this one, you shall be known as Rookie. This is Cadet, who you met before we all nearly got killed, and this is Lieutenant." He said, pointing to each in turn. "And that is Crash Test Dummy for Morons."

"Come a little closer and say that." Alex said, getting up off the ground yet again.

"That's alright." Isaac said.

"You have to wait in line anyways." Ivan added in.

"…wait in line?" the newest trouble maker in the team asked.

"Yep. First is Felix. Next is Garet, then it's Piers, followed by Mia on occasion, random villagers." Jenna told them.

"And some other people who don't live in Vale." Ivan added with a nod.

"I don't care if there is a line, I'm hurting all of you-" Alex started before once again getting run into by someone.

"I finally found you!!" Piers said, half panting as he got up.

"Damn. It didn't take as long as I thought it would have for the E.I.Q. to find us." Isaac said with a sigh.

"E.I.Q.?" Piers asked.

"Evil Ice Queen." Jenna answered, only then realizing that they were now even more doomed than they were before.

"Nice job Lieutenant." the one called Rookie said with a sigh. "Shall we run now?"

"Yes. Lets." Isaac said, leading the four on a mad dash towards town.

"I'm going to kill them." Piers said as he started towards town after them.

"I am going to kill all five of them." Alex said, sitting up on the ground and rubbing his face. That was the third time that he had his face shoved into the ground. And there were now three nice imprints of his face in the ground were he was run into the three separate times.

--------------

B: Yami decided to let me and M do the talking on this one.

M: Again for me.

B: First of all, she wants to know if anyone would like to be "Rookie" because she doesn't have a name or anything for the character. She just thought it would be fun to add another crazy character into her little army trio here.

M: And that Alex was not harmed in the making of this chapter.

B: Much.

M: The ground sustained most of the injuries. You can send get well cards to the dirt hospital in your front lawn if you wish.

B: ...That's something I would have expected from Yami.

M: I've been around her too long. I think she's rubbing off. -.-;


	14. Truth be told

I do not own GS 1 or 2. If I did, the world would be a better place.

----------------------

Christmas had started to creep up on the mischievous trio rather fast. It was in just one more week, and they hadn't been nearly as prepared as they should have been. Most of the time they should have spent planning was spent chasing after Jenna. Jenna was having what they called "Bugging-Brother-Withdraw" were she would go into random fits of rage and destroy anything that crossed her path. Or if they were lucky, she would just find Captain, Cadet, and Rookie and then play tricks on the whole town and then disappear for a week while they let said townsfolk recover and not want to kill them when they showed their faces again. Needless to say, it was starting to seem a lot like the Halloween attempt all over again.

"Okay, so the secret-gift giver thing is a given for the Christmas spirit." Sheba said as she wrote out a list of everyone's names on a piece of paper and ripped them into small slips.

"But there has to be more that we can do for Christmas. And it is far too cold outside to play a game." Mia said, tossing a Christmas ornament up and catching it.

"Well, the problem would be finding a game that water adepts wouldn't be a life threatening factor in." Sheba added.

"Hey now. I'm not that bad." Mia said with a snort.

"No. But the E.I.Q. can be. And the least thing that we need is for Jenna to almost kill them for nearly ruining another party." Sheba said before none other than the fire adept came walking through the front door after a week of absence. "Nice to see that you are in the land of the living still."

"Hey. We took out vacation and gave them their time to cool off. Alex on the other hand. Eee…" she said with a cringe.

"Alex? What would Alex have to do with anything?" Mia asked, sitting up in her seat.

"Well, we sort of managed to get chased by Piers and Alex out of Vale. And they actually trailed us for a while. A while meaning the whole time that we were gone and I am really, really tired now and am about to pass out as we…" and with that Jenna collapsed into a heap on the living room floor.

"Should we move her?" Sheba asked, turning her head to face Mia.

"Nah. She seems happy were she is. We just have to make sure that no one steps on her though. I don't want to have to redecorate my house again this month." Mia said, earning a nod from Sheba.

----------------------------

"Where have you been?" Felix asked as he saw a tired looking Piers walking along the river.

"You don't want to know." he said as he sat down near the water.

"Sure I do." Felix said, standing next to him.

"And why is that Felix?" he asked, knowing full well that Felix was about to say something along the nature of the peace and quiet being disturbed now.

"It was nice and peaceful while you were gone." he said. "Kind of dull though."

"And just what could have been dull about being left alone for a week I might wonder." Piers said as he crossed his arms behind his head, using them as a sort of pillow.

"Because it was." was Felix's simple reply.

"Did Fe miss me while I was gone?" Piers said in a mocking tone.

"You wish." Felix said, turning to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Felix." Piers said, earning a small laugh from Felix.

"And why is that? Are you going to put me in a corner later or something?" he laughed.

"Because." was the only answer that was received from Piers before the only thing that could be heard was the soft sound of wind whipping through the bare trees and soft ripples of water and ice in the river near them.

"Because what?" Felix asked, only to receive silence in return. "Piers? Are you ignoring me?" he asked, but still no answer came from the Lemurian.

"Piers? Hello?" Felix said as he knelt down next to the water adept that lay on the ground. 'He's sleeping?' Felix thought to himself as he stared at his sleeping friend.

"Well, guess I shouldn't leave you out here to sleep. You may be a water adept, but that won't keep you from getting sick out here." he said before picking up the sleeping man bridal style and carrying him back to his house.

------------------------

Had to get them back to town somehow after they left. And this was it. And...they are all tired and pass out three seconds later. Cause I say so. Mwahahaha.

M: Get a life.

I will get a life when someone demonstrates it is superior to what I have now.

M: Get a new hobbie.

Who needs hobbies when you have obsessions? grins

M: ...I won't get into the obsessions thing on here.

Yeah. That's best left for other stories. grins

M: Please don't make them suffer any more than they already are having read this story of yours.

...You know what part of me you can kiss M.

M: Your face? - kind of missed the point of what she just said.

Stay away from me you creepy perv. XP


	15. I don't know the truth

M: YourFinalFantasy (( Yami )) does not own Golden Sun one or two. Thank the gods that be.

Jenna had awakened a few hours later. And when she did, it seemed as if she had slept for days. She got straight up from her spot on the floor, and started talking at a mile a minute.

"Jenna, please calm down. We can't understand what you say when you talk so fast." Sheba said as she moved small pieces of furniture before Jenna would have knocked them over.

"Sheba, when she's like this, there's only one thing we can do." Mia said, earning a look from Sheba that seemed one of pure horror.

"Do we have to?" Sheba asked.

"It's for her own good." Mia said as she got up and walked over to Jenna. "Sleep." 

"Wait! What the…" Jenna started to say before she fell to the floor again.

"Oh…that's what you were going to do." Sheba said with a small laugh.

"What did you think I was going to do?" Mia asked, turning to Sheba.

"Uhh…nothing!!" Sheba said with a huge smile and the most innocent look she could muster.

"Uh-huh. Go grab a blanket from the hall closet." Mia said as she dragged Jenna from the floor in front of the fireplace to the couch. Sheba came back a moment later with a blanket.

"Here Mia." she said before handing it to her. Mia then covered the sleeping fire adept on the couch.

"Now, she should wake up tomorrow. And then she should be able to talk normally. I hope." Mia said as she sat in the chair.

"But what about the Christmas stuff that we need to get planned? We only have a week left." Sheba questioned. Due to Jenna's many absences for the past month and a half, they hadn't gotten anything planned. Except the secret Santa bit.

"The pixie stole my gold on Kibombo mountain…" Jenna muttered in her sleep as she turned to face the back of the couch and curled up under the blanket.

"…I'm not going to ask." Sheba said as she shook her head a few times.

"What would make you think I had an answer for you? It's Jenna." Mia told her. They had a whole day to waste and then part of a morning the next day before Jenna would wake up. Hopefully when she awoke the next time, she would be able to talk at a normal speed. Not like she was trying to set a record for the fastest talking person in the world.

-------------------------

"Ouchies…" Piers said as he shielded his eyes from the sun that shown brightly throw the stained glass window. 'Wait…stained glass window?' he thought to himself as he sat up. He then looked around the room. He was in Felix's room, but why he didn't know. "How did I get here?" he asked himself as he got out of the bed and left the room. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs before he found the first sign of life. Felix was asleep on the couch, and in the strangest position he had ever seen. He couldn't help but laugh at him a little.

"What the?!" Felix shrieked with a jump and ended up falling off of the couch.

"No need to get up on my account." Piers laughed.

"Don't sneak up on people when they are sleeping!!" Felix snapped as he got up, but ended falling over again due to being tangled up in the blanket that once covered him.

"Need some help?" Piers asked as he walked over to him.

"No I don't need your help." Felix said, still struggling with the blanket.

"Well, I'm going to help anyways. At the rate your going, you'd be lucky to get loose by the end of the day." he told Felix as he grabbed part of the blanket and began to untangle his temperamental friend. A few minutes later, Felix was finally freed from his blanket prison. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks." Felix said as he bunched the blanket up and sat it in his lap.

"Are you feeling okay Felix?" Piers asked, trying to get a better look at his friends face.

"I'm fine. Just still a little tired." he said.

"Thank you." Piers told him.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me out there. I really appreciate it Fe."

"Stop calling me that."

"What? Fe? I like it. It suits you."

"No it doesn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a Felix. Not a Fe." was the only thing that he could come up with.

"Liar." Piers said with a grin.

"I'm not lying!!" Felix snapped as he turned to face Piers. No sooner than he did, then did he find that the Lemurian was kissing him lightly.

"I'll see you later Fe." Piers said before getting up and leaving.

---------------------

Felix woke up suddenly to find himself in his room. He looked out the window, he guessed that it had to be around two in the morning by the dark and silent town just below the hill were his house stood.

"It was a dream…" Felix said as he rubbed his head and lay back down.

"What was a dream?" he heard someone ask. He shot straight up and began looking around the room. He stopped at a dark silhouette against the wall.

"What I just had. What's it to you?" Felix questioned.

"Just wondering why you would sit up, look out the window, and then say it was a dream is all." they said as they started to walk over to the bed. "It's about time you woke up. Didn't think that you would sleep that long. And you're heavy too, you do know that right?"

"I am what I am." Felix said with a shrug, waiting for their face to come into view.

"Long time no see Felix." they said before sitting down on the bed. The little bit of light that shown in through the window shown ice blue colored hair that cascaded down an ocean blue and white outfit.

"Alex?" Felix sad as he scooted back on the bed.

"No, I'm a ghost. Who in the hell do you think I am Felix?" Alex asked with a shake of his head. "Surely you have not forgotten about me so quickly."

"No. Just surprised to see you I guess." Felix told him.

"Is something bothering you?" Alex asked.

"Just thinking about the dream I had is all. It's nothing." Felix said with a yawn.

"Well, why don't you go back to sleep, and we can talk more in the morning then?" Alex said as he got up and left the room.

'What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until spring?' Felix thought to himself as he sat there in bed. He had actually expected the person to be Piers. He even felt as if he wanted it to be him. But the more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to face his best friend after the dream that he had just had. He shook his head a few times to clear his thoughts, and then lay back down and fell asleep.

Hopw you all enjoyed chapter 15 of my GS story. And...please don't kill me for the pairing. I happen to like it. Oh, and if you don't like it, then you might want to either find another story to read, or skip over the parts in my story that are Felix and Piers and just read Jenna's part.

M: I think you may have confused some of them there.

B: If they don't like Yaoi, they can either not read the story anymore, or just read the parts of insanity that are Jenna.

M: Thank you for clarifying. Smartass.

B: Welcome.

M: See everyone later.


	16. And now for some

B: Yami does not own the game. Or the second one. She only owns M and I.

M: No one owns me.

---Yami comes out of nowhere and tackles M before yelling PWNAGE!!! at the top of her lungs---

B: As I said. She owns us.

--------------------------

"Okay. There is five more days until Christmas. And…I have once more caused us to be in a hurry to get things done." Jenna said with a triumphant laugh.

"She's proud of it too. I just know it." Sheba said before smacking herself.

"Damn straight I'm proud of it. I'd like to see you all run from Vale to Garoh to Kibombo then swim across a short spot of water to get back into Vale in just the short amount of time of a week and a half." Jenna said before sticking her tongue out at the two.

"None of us normal people have the endurance that you have Jenna." Mia pointed out to her.

"If you did, you would be in much better shape." Jenna said before catching what she had said. "…oops. I didn't mean it Mia!!"

"It's nice to have you back Jenna. I'll let that one slip. Be more attentive on future occasions." Mia told her.

"…Okay!" Jenna said with a huge grin. "Now, we need to get moving on the Christmas thing. But I was thinking that maybe we should just have a normal Christmas like thing. You know, just get everyone together and celebrate the holiday."

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to Jenna?" Sheba asked, taking a few steps back from her.

"I'm myself, I just got to thinking while running for my life this past week. Maybe if I just leave him be for a day where everyone is together to celebrate something, then he wouldn't have a valid reason to smile is all." Jenna told them, only to receive looks of pure shock from both of them. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Can't think of anything can you?" Mia asked.

"Not a damned thing!" Jenna said with a laugh, causing both Mia and Sheba to smack themselves.

"I surprise myself in saying that I agree with Jenna's idea. If we just keep everyone together for the celebration, then maybe it won't go as badly as Halloween did before they were knocked out." Mia said a few minutes later.

"That just may work. Oh, and before I forget. Jenna, what were you talking about a while ago before you ran off for your life about getting someone to help this time?" Sheba asked.

"Oh, about that. I was going to go try to find Alex when I said that. But I couldn't remember where he had went. And when I was sitting on my front step thinking, he appeared out of nowhere. And then a little while later, he got run over by Captain, Cadet, and Rookie. And then E.I.Q. ran him over. And then we all had to run for our lives from both him and E.I.Q." Jenna told them.

"What did you do to Piers?" Mia asked, figuring that was why he had disappeared for the time Jenna, and her cohorts in crime were missing.

"Well, all I did was translate E.I.Q. for him. Captain, Cadet, and Rookie were the ones that put him in women's clothes while he was sleeping. Complete with makeup and all." Jenna told them.

"What are we going to do with you guys?" Sheba asked with a sigh.

"Do nothing and eventually let us get ourselves killed by the people that we play tricks on?" Jenna asked, meaning for it to be a joke.

"Sounds good to me." Mia said.

"Hey!!" Jenna shouted. "I was kidding about that one!!"

"Well, there's not much else that we can do when it comes to that." Mia told her.

"She's right Jenna. Last time we tried to stop you, the monster that was occupying Taopo swamp last year mysteriously vanished." Sheba told her.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that happening last September." Jenna said with a laugh.

"How could you forget, it's all that you talked about until march this year?" Sheba asked.

"Well, it's about time that I went off to find Captain again." Jenna said before jumping up and then running out the door.

"Time to put up enchantments on the house again?" Sheba asked with a sigh.

"Yep. Time to put them up again." Mia said.

-----------------------------

I should be known for my short chapters...

M: You can't help it. You don't know how to write.

...I thank you for the not being able to help it part. The not being able to write part was a bit harsh. T-T

B: He can't help it he doesn't know how to be nice.

M: I'm leaving.


	17. Christmas Insanity

This story is mine, I did it myself. The characters were borrowed, and my desk is now a mess. I do not own book one or book two. But I think that I should go, before I get the first "boo"

--------------------------

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hope that…wait. What am I thinking? That's a story book tale of a fantasy world. What I have here, can't be explained by words. Sure the stockings were hung, and the mistletoe too. The tree was put up, and had lights that all…shown…blue… But that's just one of the things, that this Christmas had going…

Presents were piled up nicely under the tree. And threats were handed out at the door with glee. Everyone even wore their best Christmassy clothes. While Jenna set fire to the once nice looking kitchen stove. Mia chased Garet for another strange reason. But that's all just a part of this holiday season.

The decorations were all hung with great care. In hopes that at the end of this day, they would still be there. Tales were told of many adventures gone by. As a gag around Jenna's mouth, Felix did tie. Laughs were exchanged, and some tackles were made. But nothing could have been better than almost started a raid.

The merriment settled down a little while after. As now if was time for gift opening to master. Some received socks, and received sweaters. While one got something that couldn't have been better. Poor Felix always has the worst luck of all. For his little gift, he got a small ice blue ball.

After gift giving was nearly officially over. Rookie tackled Jenna for calling them Rover. After the dust from the battle began to clear. They all had to face something that was their greatest fear. There was one thing that was left to be seen… And that was the dinner, which looked kind of mean…

And this is where I must end my little tale. Of the nine little people who will sleep very well. They all lay sprawled on the living room floor in strange positions. As Jenna tries to make the Christmas dinner a house proposition. I must leave you now, but some words of advice. When letting Jenna cook, you better think twice.

----------------------------

I hope that you all enjoyed my small Christmas poem. I wrote it just for you, and even gave it to you early. But I am afraid that that was only the good news. For now I must let them rest for a while. And who knows how long Jenna will take while she argues with yet another meal that she cooked that came alive.

M: You can stop rhyming anytime now.

I did for that part, I'm not a poem shop. I actually find that it's rather hard to stop when you've done it a this long. Be thankful that I haven't thought to break out into song.

M: Oh Ra. Please no.

Now all I have left to do is one simple thing. To clean up my desk, I can't find one single thing. So I bid you all a nice little good bye. The next shall be seen, after January has said "Hi."

Happy holidays everyone. May it be a happy one.  
-YourFinalFantasy


	18. Rookie takes charge

M: Okay, here I am again. For what seems like forever to say once again that she does not own the characters, or the game (( Well, she does have golden sun 2 for the gameboy but besides that type of owning) And she never will own either.

----------------------------

A few holidays had passed since Jenna had last ran amok around town. Reason being, the battle with dinner lasted a while. Everyone now remembers why they go out to eat a lot.

"We should do this more often." Issac said as he walked down the road with his friends.

"That we should. Only one problem. Brother won't let me anywhere near the kitchen anymore. Or anything that has to do with making food. I can't even make smores anymore." Jenna said with a pout.

"Well, that could be because last time you made smores was with you and Mia and Sheba, and you guys somehow managed to get it all over the house. Remember?" Rookie said. They had finally started getting used to being drug around all of the time with these crazy people.

"...Oh yeah." Jenna replied with the most innocent look she could muster which turned into a scary evil smirk before she threw her head back and started laughing uncontrollably.

"...Jenna. Control yourself. Please." Issac said as Ivan began poking Rookie with a stick as they lie on the ground unconscious for being too close to Jenna when she threw her head back.

"I can't believe that there are still people who don't know that Jenna has a really, really, really thick skull..." Ivan said as he shook his head and continued on with the poking.

"I can't help it. I have to be myself. I don't think that anyone could handle me any other way." she said as she fixed her cape.

"Your brother has enough trouble handling you now. I think that maybe if you were anything different, it would be a behaved person who stayed out of trouble. Felix would probably have a heart attack and die if you were to act that way." Alex said from out of nowhere, earning a Flare Wall and a Whirlwind from a surprised Jenna and Ivan.

"What did I miss?" Rookie said when she got up from her spot on the ground.

"Alex getting Fire Wall and Whirlwind cast on him at the same time. Nice to see that you didn't die from that Rookie. Jenna has a head harder than adamantite." Issac told her.

"..." She sat there for a minute, twitching her eye a few times before standing up quickly. "I HAVE A NAME AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU ALL WOULD CALL ME BY SUCH NAME AND QUIT CALLING ME ROOKIE!!! CAN'T I HAVE A NEW RANK?!?!"

Jenna and Ivan stopped what they were doing and immediatly turned to her. They stood there for a few moments, only staring at her.

"Will someone say something? This silence that is going on here is rather creepy." she said, slowly stepping back from the trio staring at her.

"And that name would be?" Issac asked fter a few more moments, earning a rather stunning blank stare from whom they once saw as Rookie.

"L...Lyd...Lydia." she stammered to say as the once stunned faces turned to evil smirks and ended up with Jenna laughing once more, throwing her head back to knock Alex out yet again.

"Alright. Now that we have heard this important announcement, it is time for a meeting at 1300 hours. Until that time, I expect some ideas for what rank it is that Lydia here has earned herself." Issac said, striking a strange triumphant pose.

"Uhh...Issac?" Ivan said to get his attention. "I think that we are late for the meeting."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked the blonde haired wind adept.

"Well, it's kind of, ...um...five thrity. Which would mean that it is 1500 hours into said day, and the meeting was supposed to take place two and a half hours ago." Ivan said as they all watched Issac stand there in the same pose, frozen like a statue. That was, until it all hit Jenna.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'M LATE!!!" she said before running over Issac, grabbing Lydia, and running off towards town. Ivan watched as Jenna disappeared into a little cloud of dust before sighing.

"Well, better get to work." he said to himself as he walked over to Alex and kicked him. Alex shot up in a flash and casted Douse, being use to adventuring most of the year. Ivan managed to avoid the blast, which in turn hit Issac. Everyone could guess what happened from there...

--------------

Sorry for long break between story chapters for this one, but I haven't been able to get to it, neither have I had any ideas for how to introduce Rookie's name for the first time. Oh, and another thing, much thanks to EstherMye for being my only one other true fan of this story besides my dear Kit. Lydia EstherMye Thank you to all, and goodnight.


	19. Jenna returnsThe duo gain a friend

Felix Piers Jenna Isaac Ivan Sheba Garet Mia Alex Lydia Shinari

Every plan from the moment she started to now had been a fluke. There was just no getting Felix to smile. It was like he was allergic to it or something.

"My brother is a freak of nature." Jenna sighed as she plopped down on the grass. Lydia was sitting there next to her and so was Mia and Sheba.

"Why do you say that?" Lydia asked throwing a stone into the river and watching it skip along the surface.  
"What kind of person doesn't smile? I mean my god I've never seen him do anythign but smirk evilly when he cast gaia on me for doing something to him. he has to have a heart made of stone." she complained. It had been a while since Jenna had come up with any ideas. But that couldn't be helped. She was just now able to walk without the crutches. She would never forgive anyone for having not only gaia casted on her, but whatever in the clouds Piers decided to cast on her for having fallen into the same trap that Felix did. So what if they both got tar and feathered and looked like a pair of giant sized chickens? She had to do something to get herself in a better mood, and that just happened to be what she thought of.

"It's about time you snapped back to yourself." Lydia said with a laugh.

"Ah, here is the Rookie, Lieutenant, and her faithful sailors." Isaac said as he and Ivan came up to the group. "Has our beloved Lieutenant come back to us yet?"  
"We're not entirely sure. She's started talking at least, but we can't figure out if it is to us, or still to herself." Mia said with a sigh.

"She has managed to walk without crutches. At least there was some progress somewhere." Lydia said before Jenna started another one of her rants again.

"There has got ot be some way to get my brother to smile. But I've tried everything. I've tried the badger and spoon, gluing the furniture to the ceiling, tar and feathers, cooking dinner, Dr. Quack and the cloning machine which is something I would rather forget, and every other thing that I could think of. This just sucks." Jenna muttered to herself as she started playing with a few sticks.

"I fear that the Lieutenant is lost to us. We must arrange for memorial services." Isaac said as he struck a serious pose with one arm folded against his chest like he was holding a notebook or something and the other pointed straight up into the air.

"Captain...what are you doing?" Jenna asked before poking Isaac with a stick.

"Not now Jenna, I'm thinking." he said as he kept his pose.

"I don't think that Jenna is the only one who is lost to us." Ivan whispered to Mia who giggled.

"Wait..." Isaac said as it finally hit him who was talking to him. "Lieutenant!! You're back!"  
"Didn't know I left." Jenna managed to say before she was suddenly hugged by Isaac. "Can't...breath..."  
"Uhh...Captain?" Ivan asked.

"Yes Cabin boy?" he asked.

"I don't mean to interrupt your moment of happy reprieve because Lieutenant has joined us once again, but I'm afraid if you don't let go, we are going to lose her again." Ivan said before Isaac realized that he was in fact squeezing Jenna a little to tightly. He let go quickly and let her fall to the ground in a daze.

"Well, we had her back for a minute or two. Maybe when she wakes up she will still be with us." Lydia sighed before Sheba and she started to poke Jenna with sticks.

--Somewhere on the exact opposite side of town--

--We join Felix and Piers...because I said so.--

"You don't suppose that she gave up, do you?" Piers asked as the two sat at the pier.

"Fat chance of that happening. The only thing we managed to do was buy us some time to relax. She should be back to normal in a few days." Felix sighed as he swung his feet off of the pier and stared at his reflection in the water.

"I suppose you have a point there." Piers laughed before noticing that Felix had focused his attention on something in the water. "What is it?"  
"I don't know. It might be a bird in the sky or something." Felix said as he looked up towards the sky. "Right there."  
"That's weird, it looks like something is falling." he said as it started to grow closer. "Or dear neptune. I think that something is falling, and it is heading this way."  
"Hit the deck!!" Felix yelled as he quickly jumped in the water, leaving Piers awestruck at the flying object flying straight for him. It was mere seconds later that he found himself hit with something and struck down through the pier into the river bed below. He awoke a while later on the river bank a little ways down from the pier. He glanced around from where he lay before noticing that something heavy was on top of him.

"Piers!" he heard Felix calling from a little ways away.

"Felix..." he tried to call but was still too dizzy from the impact to do much at all. he lay there for a few moments before hearing footsteps approach him.

"I think that you get killed, and here you are lying here like this." Felix said, not giving Piers a moment to say a thing.

"What are you talking about? Get this thing off of me." he said as he triend to push whatever was on top of him off.

"You must've been hit pretty hard, to not notice what it is." Felix said with a laugh, before he bent down and picked up the 'thing' Piers had reffered to.

"To notice what?" Piers asked before looking at Felix. His eyes widened and jaw dropped when he saw what Felix was holding. "Holy mother of Frostbite!! Where did they come from?"  
"Must've been what crashed into the dock and took you with it. Luckily you washed up on shore, otherwise who knows what would've happened." Felix said as he started walking towards town.  
"Where are you going?" Piers curiously asked.

"Can't leave them here. We could at least take care of them until they wake up." he said as he walked away.

"If we must." Piers sighed before following him.

--

"Who are you, and where am I?" the girl who stood before them asked as they dodged yet another one of her magic attacks.

"I already told you where you were!" Felix yelled before ducking behind the couch.

"And who we were!" Piers said as he caught a lamp aimed for his head.

"I'm going to need a little more information than that if I am going to let you two live." she said before launching another magic attack at the two.

"You fell from the sky, and crashed into Piers on the pier. Then you both washed up on shore a little ways down the river. Then we brought you back here. That's all that happened. Honest." Felix said before Jenna walked in the door, only to get hit with another lamp that had been aimed at Felix.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" she yelled as she hid behind the door.

"Lies!" the girl yelled as more living room pieces went flying towards them.

"Piers, I'll destract her, you get ready with Douse and Frost." Felix said before jumping out form behind the couch and running towards the girl. he quickly dodged her attack and tacled her to the ground. "Piers, now!!"  
"I can't, you're in the way." he shouted back to him.

"Just cast the damned spells!!" Felix yelled and seconds later, the two were drenched in a sudden downpour of water, and then frozen where they lay.

"Uhh...Piers?"

"Yes Jenna?"

"Why did you just freeze my brother to that girl?"  
"Because he told me to."  
"Oh...okay."

"it's a long story. Felix can tell you later."  
"That's probably for the best." Jenna said before quietly shutting the door and leaving. Piers slowly walked over to where Felix and the girl were before kneeling down beside them.

"Thank you for not completely freezing me." Felix said with a content sigh having from his elbows down frozen in a thick block of ice.

"No problem." Piers said.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest here." the girl said. "But please tell me that you have something in your pocket."

"Oh dear..." Piers said as Felix's face quickly turned beet red.

--

M: She locked herself in a large, metal clad room only accessable from the inside, so it looks like I get to take to punishment. Again.

B: Come on. It can't be that bad.

M: Last time she did this, I got chased down by a mob of blood thirsty zombies that use to be alive at one time and were considered people who liked her stories. And they were all led by Kit.

B: Actually, that was just Kit's army of zombies.

M: No, that was after this happened.

B: Oh...that's right.

J: The idiots are busy, so I guess it's my turn now. Sorry for the delay in the story, Akio can get kind of lazy. She finally got a computer that can at least connect to the internet. Granted it's crappy as heck, being built for 95 and having a PII in it, it works perfectly for now.

M: Akio doesn't own Golden Sun or any of it's characters.

B: But she does own the new girl, and I guess Lydia too. Credit goes to our fan once more for the name.

J: Thanks for being patient with us, and maybe next chapter we can get Akio on here.

M: Until next time, friends.


	20. More insanitary entertainment

M: Great. Another chapter. Woohoo. twirls finger She still doesn't own Golden Sun 1 or 2 or any of it's characters.  
Me: I own you. And the new character. Cause your my muse, And I made that character up. And I created Rookie too. phbbt

--

Every plan from the moment she started to now had been a fluke. There was just no getting Felix to smile. It was like he was allergic to it or something.

"My brother is a freak of nature." Jenna sighed as she plopped down on the grass. Lydia was sitting there next to her and so was Mia and Sheba.

"Why do you say that?" Lydia asked throwing a stone into the river and watching it skip along the surface.  
"What kind of person doesn't smile? I mean my god I've never seen him do anythign but smirk evilly when he cast gaia on me for doing something to him. he has to have a heart made of stone." she complained. It had been a while since Jenna had come up with any ideas. But that couldn't be helped. She was just now able to walk without the crutches. She would never forgive anyone for having not only gaia casted on her, but whatever in the clouds Piers decided to cast on her for having fallen into the same trap that Felix did. So what if they both got tar and feathered and looked like a pair of giant sized chickens? She had to do something to get herself in a better mood, and that just happened to be what she thought of.

"It's about time you snapped back to yourself." Lydia said with a laugh.

"Ah, here is the Rookie, Lieutenant, and her faithful sailors." Isaac said as he and Ivan came up to the group. "Has our beloved Lieutenant come back to us yet?"  
"We're not entirely sure. She's started talking at least, but we can't figure out if it is to us, or still to herself." Mia said with a sigh.

"She has managed to walk without crutches. At least there was some progress somewhere." Lydia said before Jenna started another one of her rants again.

"There has got ot be some way to get my brother to smile. But I've tried everything. I've tried the badger and spoon, gluing the furniture to the ceiling, tar and feathers, cooking dinner, Dr. Quack and the cloning machine which is something I would rather forget, and every other thing that I could think of. This just sucks." Jenna muttered to herself as she started playing with a few sticks.

"I fear that the Lieutenant is lost to us. We must arrange for memorial services." Isaac said as he struck a serious pose with one arm folded against his chest like he was holding a notebook or something and the other pointed straight up into the air.

"Captain...what are you doing?" Jenna asked before poking Isaac with a stick.

"Not now Jenna, I'm thinking." he said as he kept his pose.

"I don't think that Jenna is the only one who is lost to us." Ivan whispered to Mia who giggled.

"Wait..." Isaac said as it finally hit him who was talking to him. "Lieutenant!! You're back!"  
"Didn't know I left." Jenna managed to say before she was suddenly hugged by Isaac. "Can't...breath..."  
"Uhh...Captain?" Ivan asked.

"Yes Cabin boy?" he asked.

"I don't mean to interrupt your moment of happy reprieve because Lieutenant has joined us once again, but I'm afraid if you don't let go, we are going to lose her again." Ivan said before Isaac realized that he was in fact squeezing Jenna a little to tightly. He let go quickly and let her fall to the ground in a daze.

"Well, we had her back for a minute or two. Maybe when she wakes up she will still be with us." Lydia sighed before Sheba and she started to poke Jenna with sticks.

--Somewhere on the exact opposite side of town--

--We join Felix and Piers...because I said so.--

"You don't suppose that she gave up, do you?" Piers asked as the two sat at the pier.

"Fat chance of that happening. The only thing we managed to do was buy us some time to relax. She should be back to normal in a few days." Felix sighed as he swung his feet off of the pier and stared at his reflection in the water.

"I suppose you have a point there." Piers laughed before noticing that Felix had focused his attention on something in the water. "What is it?"  
"I don't know. It might be a bird in the sky or something." Felix said as he looked up towards the sky. "Right there."  
"That's weird, it looks like something is falling." he said as it started to grow closer. "Or dear neptune. I think that something is falling, and it is heading this way."  
"Hit the deck!!" Felix yelled as he quickly jumped in the water, leaving Piers awestruck at the flying object flying straight for him. It was mere seconds later that he found himself hit with something and struck down through the pier into the river bed below. He awoke a while later on the river bank a little ways down from the pier. He glanced around from where he lay before noticing that something heavy was on top of him.

"Piers!" he heard Felix calling from a little ways away.

"Felix..." he tried to call but was still too dizzy from the impact to do much at all. he lay there for a few moments before hearing footsteps approach him.

"I think that you get killed, and here you are lying here like this." Felix said, not giving Piers a moment to say a thing.

"What are you talking about? Get this thing off of me." he said as he triend to push whatever was on top of him off.

"You must've been hit pretty hard, to not notice what it is." Felix said with a laugh, before he bent down and picked up the 'thing' Piers had reffered to.

"To notice what?" Piers asked before looking at Felix. His eyes widened and jaw dropped when he saw what Felix was holding. "Holy mother of Frostbite!! Where did they come from?"  
"Must've been what crashed into the dock and took you with it. Luckily you washed up on shore, otherwise who knows what would've happened." Felix said as he started walking towards town.  
"Where are you going?" Piers curiously asked.

"Can't leave them here. We could at least take care of them until they wake up." he said as he walked away.

"If we must." Piers sighed before following him.

--

"Who are you, and where am I?" the girl who stood before them asked as they dodged yet another one of her magic attacks.

"I already told you where you were!" Felix yelled before ducking behind the couch.

"And who we were!" Piers said as he caught a lamp aimed for his head.

"I'm going to need a little more information than that if I am going to let you two live." she said before launching another magic attack at the two.

"You fell from the sky, and crashed into Piers on the pier. Then you both washed up on shore a little ways down the river. Then we brought you back here. That's all that happened. Honest." Felix said before Jenna walked in the door, only to get hit with another lamp that had been aimed at Felix.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" she yelled as she hid behind the door.

"Lies!" the girl yelled as more living room pieces went flying towards them.

"Piers, I'll destract her, you get ready with Douse and Frost." Felix said before jumping out form behind the couch and running towards the girl. he quickly dodged her attack and tacled her to the ground. "Piers, now!!"  
"I can't, you're in the way." he shouted back to him.

"Just cast the damned spells!!" Felix yelled and seconds later, the two were drenched in a sudden downpour of water, and then frozen where they lay.

"Uhh...Piers?"

"Yes Jenna?"

"Why did you just freeze my brother to that girl?"  
"Because he told me to."  
"Oh...okay."

"it's a long story. Felix can tell you later."  
"That's probably for the best." Jenna said before quietly shutting the door and leaving. Piers slowly walked over to where Felix and the girl were before kneeling down beside them.

"Thank you for not completely freezing me." Felix said with a content sigh having from his elbows down frozen in a thick block of ice.

"No problem." Piers said.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest here." the girl said. "But please tell me that you have something in your pocket."

"Oh dear..." Piers said as Felix's face quickly turned beet red.

--

M: She locked herself in a large, metal clad room only accessable from the inside, so it looks like I get to take to punishment. Again.

B: Come on. It can't be that bad.

M: Last time she did this, I got chased down by a mob of blood thirsty zombies that use to be alive at one time and were considered people who liked her stories. And they were all led by Kit.

B: Actually, that was just Kit's army of zombies.

M: No, that was after this happened.

B: Oh...that's right.

J: The idiots are busy, so I guess it's my turn now. Sorry for the delay in the story, Akio can get kind of lazy. She finally got a computer that can at least connect to the internet. Granted it's crappy as heck, being built for 95 and having a PII in it, it works perfectly for now.

M: Akio doesn't own Golden Sun or any of it's characters.

B: But she does own the new girl, and I guess Lydia too. Credit goes to our fan once more for the name.

J: Thanks for being patient with us, and maybe next chapter we can get Akio on here.

M: Until next time, friends.


	21. Strange acts of Wierdness

Me no own. Just copy and put through 7734. XP

--Back to the action--

--With Felix and Piers and creepy girl--

"Remind again why I shoudn't kill you for what happened." the girl asked as she was tied to the chair.

"Because we are trying to help you. And killing people who are trying to help you is bad." Piers said as he tied the knot on the rope.

"We are being nice, even though you were acting like some homicidal maniac. And you completely destroyed my living room." Felix added as he finished tying her feet to the chair.

"So that means that if I manage to get out of this, I should be nice and not try to kill you. Since it would be the 'nice' thing to do. Am I correct?" she then asked, her face keeping a straight look the entire time.

"And since not even Jenna could escape from this, I don't think that you could." Felix said with a smile.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Jenna is his sister. She can escape from almost anything and everything. She has a knack for getting out of tight situations. But she never could figure out a way to untie herself from the chair. It still amazes me that something this simple held her of all people." Piers said, the last part being more of an afterthought than anything.

"You are comparing me to her for what reason now? You have to give me some credit here." she protested, not liking the idea of being compared to someone that she didn't even know.

"Well, she did manage to destroy more of the living room in less than half the time that it would take Jenna to destroy the whole thing..."Felix though out loud.

"True. We shall at least give you credit for that much. Anything else must be proven for itself." Piers said as he and Felix started to clean up the living room.

--Elsewhere in this crazy land I call my own...--

--We join back up with Jenna and the gang--

"Okay, that was weird." Jenna said as she walked up to Mia, Sheba, and Lydia.

"This can't be good." Sheba whispered to the two.

"I know. She's far too quiet for her own good." Lydia then whispered back.

"What's weird?" Mia asked, decided that she was going to be the lucky one to ask Jenna a question when she was acting like this.

"Well, I had every intention of going and casting a spell on Felix and then kicking him in the shin and running, but when I got to the house, it looked like I already did." she told them as she took a seat on the ground in front of them.

"What do you mean it looked like you already did?" Sheba asked, more curious now then what she had been before.

"The living room was completely torn to shreds. Like that time when I went into one of my pyromaniac phases and set fire to random things and made others simply explode." she said, pausing for a moment as if to collect her thoughts. "I got hit in the head with the table lamp, got knocked out the door, and when I got up and went back to the door, Felix was ordering Piers to cast a couple spells."

"Go on." the three said all at once, eating pop-corn out of a mongo-sized box and drinking from hugo cups of soda as if they were watching a movie at the theater.

"First, he cast Douse. I remember that one, he is always casting it on me. The other was Frost. I remember that one from when Mia accidently froze me in the ocean that time we went to the beach." she said, the three sitting before her looking as hooked on what she was saying as a fangirl would be if she saw her favorite yaoi couple walking around in public and decided that they had to be a part of her collection and stalked them forever more. "I wait until Piers shows a sign of relief before entering the house."  
"What happened next?" Lydia asked, followed shorly there after by Mia and Sheba shaking their hands in front of them like rabid dogs begging for a scrap of meat that was stuck on the branch of a tree.

"I peeked around the door to find the my brother was frozen in a block of ice holding something. And you'll never guess what that something was." she said, pausing as if the gather suspence but it was really only to give her brain a moments reprieve from talking so seriously for so long.

"A fish!!" Sheba shouted out of nowhere, as if she was there to see what it was.

"...a fish?" Lydia asked before smacking herself.

"Uhhh...no." Jenna said. "That's just disgusting. But makes for a unique idea for later."

"So, back to the story." Mia said, getting Jenna back on track.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Jenna said before clapping her hands once. "He was frozen in the block of ice holding onto this strange girl that I am guessing was the cause of the destruction that took place at my house."  
"..." the three were speachless when Jenna finished her tale.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, waving her hand in front of Lydia's face trying to get an answer.

"This reminds me of that time when you messed with him in his sleep." Sheba then said.

"That time about the badger and the spoon?" Mia asked.

"No. The time when you made him think that he was in love with Piers." Lydia told her.

"Oh. Yeah." she said with a grin. "I've never seen someone avoid anyone like that since that really foul smelling guy came for the foreign exchange thing during school. Talk about clearing the room in record time."  
"I know. That was funny. And the best part was that he actually thought that it had happened." Sheba laughed along with the others.

"Ah...good times. Good times." Jenna sighed.

"So, what did this girl look like?" Lydia then asked, suddenly serious.

"Oh yes, do tell." Mia and Sheba chimed in.

"I don't know." she told them.

"How can you not know?!" the trio yelled at her.

"I didn't see her, only heard her voice. By the time that I got to look into the house, Felix was lying on top of her and they were frozen in a thick block of ice." she said, trying to avoid getting killed by the three.

"Lieutenant?" Isaac's voice came from behind the three. They all stopped at once and looked back at him.

"Yes Captain?" she asked.

"It seems that there is a spy among us. And it is your duty to unveil them." he said, Ivan shaking his head the whole time he was talking.

"Care to interpret Cabin Boy?" Jenna asked.

"Why did I get changed to Cabin Boy? This is so degrading." he sighed.

"You're always with the Captain, and you take care of him, interpret his unique language, and keep him from killing himself when he thinks or strikes random poses and stays that way for hours on end. It suited you." she told him. "So live with it or get demoted to Squid."

"Squid?" Ivan asked before deciding that it was better left unsaid. "The enemy has gained a new recruit. Or at least that is what we are thinking. We're not sure what this person is, or who they are capable of...Or whatever. We just need you to sneak into the enemies base, catnap this thing, and bring it back to Captian for questioning. Any questions?"

"How long til it has to be done?" she asked.

"You have until fifteen hundred tomorrow to bring the thing to Captain. If not, I'm not sure what he'll do because he hasn't thought of it yet. But be assured that when he does think of it, it will not be good." he then said before Isaac started his 'shifty-eyed' gestrues again.

"And remember Lieutenant, Rookie, Private, and Squad-Leader, we have no time to waste. The enemy is growing ever more powerful as long as we do nothing to stop him. So get to work and let's bring this alien scum down and then send him back where he came from!" he said before running off, dragging poor little Ivan along for the ride.

"Alright team. Let's get to work." Jenna said as they headed for the house.

--

A: X ate my toast again.

M: Why don't you talk to the readers?

B: They're happy to see you.

A: Do I get toast?  
M: For what?

A: For talking?

B: uhhh...yeah. Lots of toast. All the way you like it.

A: Pancakes for me!!

M: Thanks for reading and bearing with the long break on the last chapter. A locked herself up in that stupid room for so long she seriously deprived herself of sugar. And now we have to deal with her.

B: What do you mean 'we'?

M: I have to deal with her. Anyways, thanks again and hopefully next time A will be a little more herself. Which is a bad thing, but keep your fingers crossed anyways, okay?


	22. Nightmares come alive

I do not own Golden Sun, or any of it's characters. I just own this alternate form of them that I created and the stuff that they go through. :3 -A ((Y.F.F.))

--Now, back to the duo--

--and their strange, mild tempered guest--

They managed to get the room clean without so much as a peep from the girl the whole time. It seemed that she had finally given up for the time being. It was either that, or they somehow managed to ignore her the entire five hours that it took to clean the living room and getting it to look decent again. When they were done, they sat down on the couch and wiped the sweat from the foreheads.

"She's been awfully quiet for a while now." Felix said as he looked over at the girl who was tied to the chair.

"I'm just amazed that the same technic that we use for Jenna worked for her." Piers added before getting up. "Guess we should make sure that she is okay."  
"I don't know about you, but I'm kind of enjoying the silence." Felix said as he remained in his seat on the couch.

"It is kind of nice, isn't it?" a females voice came from behind him. He shot up quickly and turned around to see the girl leaning up against the back of the couch with a couple ice cream cones in her hands.

"What the? How did you? When did you? Where did you?" Felix stammered before one thought came to his mind. "PIERS!!"  
"Felix! She got out. We have to...oh." Piers said as he rushed into the room but came to a quick halt when he saw the girl.

"First of all, I'm not an idiot. A little bit of rope and a couple pairs of handcuffs aren't going to stop me. When I did it is for me to know and you two not to find out. And I thought that I could be nice for a change when I was out and brought you back something since you were working so hard on cleaning up the mess that I made. Don't expect it to happen often." she said as she handed them the ice cream. They took it, but looked at her in shock the entire time. "So, are you two going to stare at me like that for a while, or are you going to eat those before they go to waste?"

"Oh...uh...sorry." Felix said with a small laugh. The three of them sat in silence after that really awkward moment.

--And back to Jenna we go--

--and for the record, I like jumping back and forth.--

"Okay, so Captain said that there was a spy and that we must extract them for the eivl hands of the earth villian, Felix and his evil pet Piers." Jenna said as they came up to the house. Slowly and silently they crept up to the window.

"Okay, who is going to peer in and see if the coast is clear?" Mia whispered as they all looked at eachother and then at Lydia.

"No way. I'm not getting my head blown off by either one of them. I loke my body parts attatched thank you very much." she protested only to find that mere moments later she was doing it anyways. "If I die, stay away from my funeral."

"See anything?" Jenna whispered from around the corner of the house.

"Well, the living room is arranged different." she said as she looked around a little more. "And the coast is clear in this room."  
"Good." Jenna said, suddenly right behind her.

"Ack!!" Lydia screamed before getting shoved through the window.

"Poor Rookie." Sheba sighed as she and Mia walked up to where Jenna was climbing in the window.

"Couldn't we just walk in through the front door? It is your house too after all." Mia asked Jenna as she climbed in the window.

"Can't risk the chance of getting caught. He always listens for the door to open anymore. And since the window is already open, it makes it that much easier." she told them before falling to the floor. "Ouchies..."  
"Oh boy." Mia sighed as she and Sheba climbed through the window after her. They four of them slinked behind the couch and then one by one went to hide behind the chair, and then headed for the hallway that led to the kitchen. Rookie was once more forced to be the shield of the group, why she was always chosen for the part, she would never understand.

"Clear." Lydia said as she walked into the kitchen.

"This is weird. I know that he is here. Now where could he be?" Jenna asked out loud as the four began looking around in the kitchen.

"Where could who be?" an unfamiliar vocie rang out from behind them. The four of them froze suddenly before turning slowly to see a girl standing in the doorway.

"Lieutenant, this must be the one that Captain was telling us about." Sheba whispered to Jenna.

"You just may be on to Squad Leader." Jenna said as she looked at the strangely dressed girl that stood before them, and just happened to also be standing in the only escape route out of the kitchen. Besides the small window above the sink which Jenna wasn't attempting ever again after she got stuck the last time.

"Okay. As if the other two weren't bad enough. Now I have to put up with the four of you? What else could go wrong?" she said before slapping her face. She was strange in mroe ways than one to the quartette. Well, Rookie was strange in a lot of ways to them, but this girl was plain out scary. In a twisted sort of way, she looked just like someone, but was the exact opposite in every way. What Jenna couldn't figure out, was who she looked like. She had dark blue hair, deep green eyes, wore a typical adept outfit, only it consisted of dark colors (go figure). Her hair was held out of her face by a single clip on either side of her head, and it hung just above her waist.

"That's weird, you remind me of someone." Jenna said as she stood there and stared at the girl.

"Mind not staring there kid?" the girl asked, her eye visibly twitching with every second that passed by.

"Lieutenant, we must get what we came for and leave before our evil nemesis and his pet return and find out that we are here." Mia said, snapping Jenna out of her daze.

"By george you are right Private!" Jenna said before quickly lunging for the strange girl.

"Oh dear gods!! It touched me!!" the girl shouted as Jenna latched herself onto her. "Get it off!!"  
"Come my army of fathful companions!! To the Bear Cave!!" Jenna then shouted as she hoisted the girl ont oher shoulder and proceeded to run down the hallway towards the door.

"Do you think that she will ever remember that there is a backdoor right over there?" Lydia asked as she pointed to the back door that Jenna always remembered to forget.

"If she hasn't remembered yet, the chances of it ever hitting her are slim." Mia said with a sigh as the three quickly made their way out the back door.

--To the Bear Cave!!--

--which is not infested with bears--

"Captain! I have brought that which you sent us on the dangerous mission into evemy territory to receive for a reason that we did not ask before we left and still remains to be said." Jenna said, as proud of herself as she ever was when she completed a task given to her by the Captain.

"Good job soldier." Isaac said as he threw a chocolate covered lollipop to her, and the rest of them as well.

"Eh, at least it's chocolate." Lydia said before taking a bite out of it.

"Now, to see what he has done to this poor soul." Isaac said as he walked over to their strange new guest. "Oh dear mother of sandwhiches."  
"Please tell me this is some twisted sort of nightmare and I'm going to wake up eventually." she said with a sigh, not happy with the thought that Jenna was still clinging to her and was now drooling all over her because of the lollipop.

"I fear that we might have been too late at recovering you from his clutches. It appears that he has already brainwashed you." he then said with a sigh, patting her on the shoulder. A knock then came at the door to the Bear Cave.

"Okay, who ordered pizza again?" Ivan asked as he answered the door, only to scream, slam it shut and then run off a few seconds later.

"...okay. That was weird." Isaac said as he looked at the door. "Squad Leader, answer the door since my Cabin Boy decided to disappear on us."  
"Why do I have to do it?" she protested with a whine.

"Because Rookie is only allowed to be used as a shield while away from HQ. That's why. Now answer the door." he said with Lydia trying to stare holes through him with her ice glare.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!" Sheba screamed after opening the door. "We've been discovered!!"  
"What?" Isaac asked before hearing something.

"What do you mean you've been discovered? How could anyone not know where you were?" Piers asked as he pushed the door open to the little fortress that they all used to play in when they were little. It was built underground, to avoid the storms that kept tearing down the treehouses they built. And it was big enough to fit thirty bears in the main room alone. They knew, Jenna was the one who did the test. With live bears.

"And putting a sign on the door that says 'Bear Cave a.k.a. Secret HQ to enemies of evil' on the door was also a dead give-a-way." Felix said as he walked in behind Piers.

"I told you wwe should have went with the pink rainbow pony secret alliance against evil." Jenna sighed.

"What do you want with us evil being and his pet?!" Isaac asked.

"Pet?" Piers said with a small twitch in his eye.

"The strange girl. We found her first. So technically, she belogns to us." he said, trying his best to talk in their terms. Which could be very hard at times because they made absolutely no sense more so than usual.

"And what do you mean by you 'found' her?" he asked.

"More like pummeled Piers to a bloody pulp falling from the sky. Can we have her back now?" he asked, tapping his foot with frustration.

"She's not lost, jsut confused. Oh thank hot dog." Isaac said with a really weird, reassuring sigh.

"Uhh...right. We'll just take her off your hands and be on our way." he said as he pried Jenna off of her.

"You will not leave this place with the Angel of Redmeption!!" Isaac then shouted out of nowhere.

"The angel of what?" Piers asked, confused more so now than ever.

"The Angel of Redemption has been fortold of. Her coming now means only one thing. That your defeat is close at hand." he said with an evil laugh.

"Or it could mean ours too." Ivan said, appearing out of thin air.

"..." Isaac simply stood there for a moment before making his next move. "It matters not!! She is here with us now, which means that you shall be smitten where you now stand."  
"Smited." the girl corrected.

"Blast it all .Foiled again." Issac said with a sigh before he ran off yelling one thing to his comrades who were left standing there. "EXIT STAGE LEFT!!"  
"Roger that." they all said in unison before running off after him.

"Okay, that was weird." Piers said as him and Felix watched the group running away.

"Just my friggin' luck." the girl said with a sigh before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Felix asked as he and Piers followed her out.

"I'm allergic to idiots." she simply stated as they all headed back to the house.

--

A: Wow.

M: What?  
A: I actually wrote another chapter.

M: And that surprises you why?

A: Wow.

M: Nevermind.

J: Thanks for reading. Maybe by the time that we get to the next chapter, A will have regained more of her senses. And will have thought up a name for the new character.

A: Macaroni and cheese with sprinkles on top!!

M: May Anubis have mercy on our souls.


	23. I'm in my own little world

I do not own anything except the story, and whatever characters are not in the game.

-------------------------

"What's up with you Felix?" Piers asked as he walked up to the brown haired adept who was sitting on the step outside the house.

"Just thinking." he stated simply.

"Thinking about what?" Piers asked.

"Somehow or another, Isaac knew that that girl was supposed to arrive. Or at least that's what I thought. He can't just come up with a name that long out of the blue." he told the blue haired water controller.

"......how can you be so sure about that?" Piers asked, curious as to why Felix was actually putting something coming from isaac of all people to thought. Jenna could be bad, but Isaac was far, far worse.

"I don't know. It was just weird." Felix told him.

"Don't think too hard." said girl said as she walked up behind them and stood in the doorway. "Don't need brains splattered on the floor. Makes a horrid stain."

"I think that she must be someone's evil twin or something. And that Isaac is friends with them. And that's how he knew." Felix said before Alex walked up.

"Jenna isn't around is she?" he asked, looking in every direction possible to make sure that she wasn't near.

"No. Haven't seen her since earlier. Why?" Piers asked.

"Thank the gods." Alex said with a relieving sigh. "Everytime that she comes near me, somehow or another, I manage to lose consciousness for a day or more."

"Sucks being you." she said with a laugh.

"And just who is your new friend?" Alex asked, not happy with her presence already.

"We found her. Or she found us." Piers said, shivering at the thought of what happened when she showed up.

"More like fell into Piers arms." Felix said with a laugh. "Fell from the sky like a meteorite."

"Okay. Seriously now guys." Alex told them.

"They rose me from the grave. I'm a vampire. And I like to drink fresh blood from the still beating heart of my victims. These two have become my slaves." the girl said, figuring that this guy would believe anything if he didn't believe the truth when was laid out in front of him on a silver platter..

"She's creepy." Alex told the two before they both started laughing. "What's so funny?"  
"The fact that you refused to believe the truth when it was told to you and believed the huge lie that I told you." the girl said, being the only one of the three not rolling on the ground laughing.

"Wait...you were serious the first time?" Alex asked, only making Felix and Piers laugh even harder. Alex felt like a fool now more than ever. This had to be worse than getting knocked out by Jenna all of those times when he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. And considering that that happened a lot, anyone could imagine just how embarressed he was. "You two can stop laughing now."

"I'm sorry." Felix muttered between laughs as he tried to calm himself down. Piers sat up and wiped tears from his eyes as he giggled.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." the girl said to herself with a sigh.

"Hey! Don't lump me in with these two!!" Alex growled at her. "Who in the blue blazes do you think that you are anyways?!"  
"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." she told him.

"You know what?" Felix asked out of nowhere.

"What's that Felix?" Piers asked.

"She's been here for a while now, and we still don't know what her name is." he said, earning blank looks from Piers and Alex both. "How weird is that?"  
"It's not wierd. I just don't feel like anyone should know. And there's nothing that you can do to change my mind." she told them.

"Wow. She's good." Jenna said from out of nowhere, earning a high pitched shreik from Alex before he ran and ducked behind said girl.

"There had better be a good reason for this." she said, her eye twitching a few times as she glanced back at Alex.

"Jenna somehow manages to knock the living daylights out of him everytime they come close in the same two mile radius. It's like somehow Alex is a magnet for Jenna dextructive nature." Piers said.

"I don't knock him out everytime I'm near him!!" Jenna shouted at them.

"And just when have you not knocked him out?" Felix asked.

"Jsut now when he hid behind the Angel there." she said.

"She has a point." Piers said as he looked to Felix.  
"That doesn't change the fact of every other time that she has done it!!!" Alex protested from his hiding place.

"Besides. I don't think that she even remembers her name." Jenna said, earning a glare from the girl. A moment later she smiled and gave a small laugh. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing." she said before walking into the house, leaving Alex to fend for himself.

--------And now, i set this magic watch for five minutes later...-----

-----------------------------(( three days later))-----------------------------------

"Okay. So....my plan didn't work." Jenna said as her, Sheba, Mia, and Lydia all sat around the decagon table in the Bear Cave. "I've tried for the past few days, hoping that maybe once she would not catch on to me and spill the beans. But not once did she do it."  
"Maybe we're going at this from the wrong angle." Sheba said.

"Alas Scout Leader, we have tried everything to get her to talk, but she has still not said a word." Jenna said with a sigh.

"Perhaps we have underestimated an enemy for a change?" Mia suggested, only to have the papers in front of her catch fire mere seconds after she said it. With a sigh she put out the fire and looked to Jenna. "It only makes sense you know. She has seen through every one of your plans."  
"Maybe if we would stop rewriting the one plan, we could get somewhere." Jydia then suggested.

"Lieutenant. Private. Squad leader. Rookie." Isaac greeted the group as he and Ivan walked into the room, with Ivan pulling a moving bag behind him.

"What's with the bag?" Jenna asked, as Ivan stopped and sat down in the chair heaving.

"What bag?" Isaac asked, looking around the room.

"The one that Ivan was pulling." Mia said, pointing to the moving bag behind him.

"Oh. That bag. Silly me." Isaac said with a laugh.

"Captain?" Sheba asked.

"Yes Squad Leader?" he answered.

"The bag stopped moving...." she said as she pointed to the now motionless bag.

"Cabin Boy!!" he said, pointing to the bag when he had Ivan's attention. "Release the prisoner."  
"Oh crap!!" Ivan shrieked when he noticed that the bag was no longer moving. He quickly untied the bag and let the person out. "Oh dear...."

"What is it?" Jenna said as she looked at who was in the bag.

----------mere moments later----------

"YOU TIED UP MY BROTHER AND LEFT HIM IN THE BAG FOR HOW LONG?!?!?!?!?" Jenna yelled at Isaac, who was cowering behind Ivan.

"I don't remember for how long." he said as Felix still lay unconscious on the floor.

"WHAT POSSESED YOU TO DO THIS?" she then asked, not wasting a moment to calm down. No one dared cross Jenna when it came to doing something to Felix. At least something like this. She may be ruthless when it comes to him, but the last thing that she wants is to be an only child. It was her only fear. That, and the easter bunny.

"I'm not sure. I'm spontaneous when doing things. And I do them without thinking." he told her.

"Oh right. Blame everything on your spontaneous nature. Typical." she then said. Mia, Shabe, and Lydia where still sitting at the table playing battleship.

"B-3" Lydia said.

"You sunk my cargo ship." Mia said with a pout.

"Lieutenant, I didn't mean to forget about him. But he IS the enemy, and we aren't really supposed to be nice to the enemy, now are we?" he asked, thinking that he might be able to get her to cool down a bit.

"He may be the enemy, but that doesn't mean that we should actually try to kill him!" she shouted at him. At this point, they were lucky she hadn't burn down the Bear Cave yet again. While Jenna and Isaac argued about the fate of Felix, and Mia, Sheba, and Lydia played battleship, an intruder cleverly walked into their secret cave. They stood there for a moment, watching the ones before them either arguing or playing games.

'I should have been expecting something like this.' they thought to themself as they walked up behind Ivan. Gently they tapped on his shoulder and got him to turn around. he turned around slowly, and upon seeing who was behind him, his eyes opened so wide they were like dish plates, and his mouth was open so far, you could drive a cargo ship full of cargo straight throough like it was nothing.

"C-c-c-c-cap-cap-cap-cap-cap....." he mumbled as he tugged on Isaac's sleeve.

"Not now Cabin Boy. Can't you see that I'm busy." Isaac told him.

"B-b-b-b-b-ut-but-but-but-but...." Ivan continued, still trying desperately to get his attention.

"Lieutenant, would you please excuse me for a second?" Isaac said as he turned around to face ivan. "Yes?"

"I-i-i-i-i..." Ivan mumbled again as he pointed to who was in front of him that Isaac seemed not to notice.

"How in the name of gaia did you get in here?!" he shouted.

"You left the front door open." they said, pointing to the still open front door.

"Cabin Boy, I thought I told you to shut that door when you came in." Isaac sighed. "What do you want here anyways?"  
"The idiot on the floor. I'm reclaiming him for some unknown reason." she said.

"Why must you bring Chaos to those who do not deserve it?" Isaac asked the dark haired girl who stood before him.

"It was more a favor asked by another idiot than anything." she told them before kicking Felix a few times to see if he was alive or not. Amazingly enough, he started to move and showed signs of him at least not being in a coma or something like that.

"What did you kick me for?" Felix said, reaching up and swatting at whoever kicked him.

"Get up you lazy bum." she said, kicking him again.

"Stop kicking. I'm up, okay?" he said as he sat up. he rubbed his head a few times before looking around. "Okay, what did I miss?"  
"The leading idiot decided that it would be fun to knock you out, stuff you in a bag, and drag you all around town for most of the day before finally coming here." she told him.

"Did Jenna have anything to do with this?" he asked as he raised himself from the floor and started to fix his clothing.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, more so curious as to why he would jump straight to it being her fault more so than anyone else in the room.

"Because when something like this happens, it is most likely her fault." he said as he looked around the room.

"And go figure, the one time that you can say it to her face, it wasn't her that did it. Amazing." she said before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Felix asked as he followed behind her.

"I'm heading back to where my contractor is waiting for the news. He'll be wanting to know that you are still alive." she said before Felix and her was out of sight. The group of seven simply stood there with mouths gaping open. It was shocking that Felix didn't even take the chance to cast something with all of them gathered here in one room. And one blast from one of his lower leveled skills would be enough to devestate them with how small the room actually was. It was very unlike him to not do a thing at all. This would be a story to tell for years to come......

--------You only thought that that was the end.-------

--------------Now, for a dream sequence.-----------------

A beautiful blue sky filled with small bunches of clouds randomly painted here and there covered the sky as far as the eye could see. What surrounded her was a large field full of tall grass and a few trees. A soft, cool breeze blew and pushed strands of hair into her face. Her dark emereald eyes serveyed the scenery. There was nothing there but her. With a sigh she started walking. Perhaps if she walked long enough, she would figure out where she was, or find a way out of this place. Either way, she wasn't getting anywhere just standing there. A few hours had passed since she first woke up in this strange place, and no matter where she went, she seemed to end up in the exact same place where she had started.

"This just sucks." she said with a sigh before sitting on the ground. She had nearly exhausted herself trying to figure out where she was. She looked around once more before lying down in the grass. She folded her arms behind her head and looked up at the sky that never seemed to move. "This is just really friggin' weird."

"And just what is so weird about it. You used to love how it was here." a voice came from somewhere near. Instantly and without hesitation she jumped up and looked around. Not a living entity could be seen anywhere, and yet she could have sworn that someone had spoken to her.

"Okay, I think that I am going crazy." she whispered to herself with a sigh.

"You must be. For doing something so stupid as to get thrown out. Must you always set such an example for your followers?" they spoke again. Now she knew that she was crazy. She could swear that this voice KNEW her.

"Okay. I think I need to take a nap." she said as she sat back down on the ground.

"That won't do you any good you know." they spoke again.

"Something has to work, this place is freaking me out. And I'd much rather be asleep than awake." she said before realizing something. "Oh great. Now I know I'm crazy. I'm starting to talk back to the voices."

"I'm not just a voice you know. You have just forgotton who I am." they told her.

"Right. If I forgot who you were, then apparently I forgot who I was." she said with a laugh.

"But you have." they said, earning a small silence before she sat up from where she had lied down earlier.

"Amuse me. Tell me who you think I am, and I will tell you who I know I am." she told them. "Just don't try to tell me that I am some sort of guardian of the royal family or something."

"Well, no normal guardian, but you were a guardian." they told her.

"Okay, I have one simple request for you." she said.

"I guess that I can give you this one request." they replied.

"It would make me feel a lot better if I could see you." she told them. She didn't get much of a response at first except a simple sigh. They both sat there in silence for a moment before she was suddenly thrown to the ground. She felt a sudden pain in her side and the voices of people not far from her.

"What the?" she said to herself as she pushed herself up. Upon looking around, she noticed that she was back in town, and on the river bed where she had went to earlier after finding Felix and sending him back to Piers. 'That was weird.'

"You okay?" a man's voice came from behind her. "It looks like you must have fallen quite hard when you fell out of that tree."  
"What tree?" she asked before remembering that she climbed up said tree to hide from the strange people that she had met when she first arrived here. "Damn. My one place of solitude and I ruin it by falling out of it."

"Place of solitude? I'm surprised that you found one anywhere near the chaos that goes on here." he laughed. She turned her head to see the man who was talking to her. He had long blue hair, and wore a water adepts outfit. She recognized him as the one who came to Felix's house the other day and was paranoid about Jenna being anywhere in sight.

"You're....Alex, right?" she asked as she picked herself up.

"Yes. Should I be concerned as to why you asked?" he questioned cautiously.

"Just making sure that I remembered something is all." she said with a sigh, obviously not noticing that she was thinking out loud again.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, leaning against the tree behind her.

"Mean by what?" she asked.

"About you remembering something. What did you forget?" he then asked.

"Nothing." she said, everything finally hitting her.

"Right." he said as they heard Felix and Piers approaching, the two arguing over something as usual.

"It's not my fault you know. You were the one who fell asleep and let her loose." Piers said as they came walking over the hill.

"I can't stay awake all night and all day you know." Felix argued back, walking sort of like a zombie on the eve of the apocalypse. "If you had a sister that acts like mine does, you would be the same way."

"Ah. Here you are." Piers said as they came up to the two. "Took a while, but we found you."  
"Didn't know that you two idiots could lose someone. Oh wait, nevermind. What was I thinking?" she said, not at all interested that more people decided to show up. "What do you two want now?"  
"It kind of worried us that you disappeared so suddenly." Felix said, giving a stretch and a long yawn.

"Well, not really suddenly because lord only knows how long you were gone before I got to the house today." he said, glancing Felix a quick glare while doing so.

"I said I was sorry, okay? What more do you want from me?" Felix replied, only to suddenly get thrown to the ground when Clay Spire was suddenly cast on them by Isaac.

"I see that you are still brainwashed into thinking that you belong with our enemy. How sad of a day it is when our allies go to the dark side." he said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, they have cookies." she replied with a shrug.

"You teamed with the dark side because they have cookies?" Jenna asked.

"I didn't team with anyone!" she snapped.

"But you just said that..." Jenna began.

"I rest my case on the fact that you all are idiots." she said before Rookie came out from behind the tree.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" she asked this so called 'Angel of Chaos.'

"I doubt it." she replied simply before heading to where Felix and Piers were lying on the ground unconscious. She then proceeded to hoist both men up onto her shoulders before making her way back to the house.

"Looks like we found the one that has kept them alive these past few days." Ivan said as he

watched her fade into the distance.

"Isaac, is there some reason that you keep calling her the 'Angel of Chaos?' Or did you just make that up like giving me the nickname Rookie?" Lydia asked a few moments later.

"Legends speak of an Angel of Chaos who shall fall from the starry sky into the safety of the water below her prison in said sky. She was imprisoned for being the most evil of the angels that the ancient one created." Isaac said.

"So, in other words, it all came to you in a dream again?" Lydia asked, knowing very well by now that the insanity of these people went deep.

"Why do you always have to say that?" Isaac asked with a pout.

"Someone has to." she shrugged.

"Okay, so besides the fact that whatever you said came to you in a dream, why do you call her the 'Angel of Redemtion'?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. It just sounded cool. And I got bored, and we had nothing else to call her. Whatever works right?" he said with a laugh, earning a strange look from everyone around him. "Alright soldiers! Back to work! Dismissed!"

-----------------------

A: Yay for me. I remembered to finally come onto this site and post something!!!  
M: *gives gold star sticker* Whoopie. -_-  
A: Well, hope that you enjoyed the new chapter. And now, off to write more than a paragraph for the next chapter!!!! *runs off*


	24. Outside help

I own nothing. But the shirt on my back, and the pants on my butt.

* * *

She walked a short distance ahead of Felix and Piers on the long walk back to the house. Or so they thought that she was heading back to the house. They ended up walking back to town, through town, and out the gate on the other side of town.

"Felix, where is she going?" Piers asked as they continued to follow her.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" he told him, not noticing that she has stopped and they both ended up running into her.  
"Quit gazing at the clouds and pay attention to where you guys are going." she said as she tried to get up but failed as she had not only Piers, but Felix on top of her. "You two aren't exactly lightwieghts you know."  
"I'm not that heavy." Piers said as Felix got up and dusted himself off.

"Heavy enough to make me feel like I'm dying." she told them before shoving Piers off of her. After taking a minute to catch her breath, she slowly got up off of the ground. It wasn't like her to be off her guard, especially around them. She just couldn't help but keep thinking about that dream that she had.

"Do you hear that?" Piers asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" she asked, irritated as normal.

"That's just it. I don't hear anything." he said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Quit being paranoid." she told them before suddenly getting tackled before a clay spire thrust itself out of the ground. "Alrght. Which one of you did it?"

"For one, I'm a water adept." Piers said as he walked over to her. "And for two, Felix couldn't have done it while he was avoiding both you getting hit by it."

"At least I didn't have both of you cows on me this time." she said, noticing that it was in fact Felix that had grabbed her. "Let me guess, they're back."

"Hand her over creten!!" Isaac yelled from across the river.

"You have got to be kidding me." Piers said with a sigh. "And I thought that your sister was a die hard."

"That's it." Farien said as she got up from the ground. "I have had enough of this for one day."

"Please do remember that it is preferred that they live." Piers told her.

"Oh, they'll live. They will just wish that they didn't." she told them as she walked into the water. Felix and Piers watched as a funnel of water formed from the surface and wrapped around her. As the funnel formed, the water line receded from the bank.

"Something tells me that we have angered the Angel of Chaos." Isaac said to the others as the shadow of a huge wave formed in front of them. "Cabin boy. A procession if you please."

"Lord please spare us." Ivan said before the massive wave came crashing down on them. In one large crash of water, the landscape was cleansed of Isaac and the rest of them.

"Why can't you do something like that?" Felix asked Piers after it had all happened.

"It takes a lot of magic to do something like that. And judging by the magnitude of it, there is probably a serious backlash to using something like that at her level." Piers told him.

"Backlash?"

"To put it simply, I have the feeling that so she didn't hurt any of them, she purposely reflected most of the spell back at herself. And we most likely get the unfortunate job of finding her now." he told Felix with a sigh before walking down the the riverbed.

"So she basically cast her own spell at herself then?" Felix asked as they cased the river for her.

"Exactly." Piers told him. "Now, I just hope that when the water came back into the river, that she didn't get swept away with it when it all went gushing down the river."

"Why is that?"

"Because if so, then we won't be finding her anytime in the next few hours." he sighed.

"Great." Felix grumbled as he made his way south down the riverbed.

"Where are you going?" Piers asked.

"I'm getting a head start on the far search." Felix said as he continued down the river.

* * *

"Okay. That sucked. Explain to me again why it was a good idea to do that." Jenna asked Isaac as she rung out her cape.

"I wanted to see what she was capable of." Isaac said with a stern look. "It's a good thing that even when she is that pissed off that she still refrains herself."

"She did a reverse casting of some sort." Mia said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean by reverse casting?" Jenna asked puzzledly.

"I don't know what kind of training that she went through, but she can openly control every split second of her spell as soon as it is cast." she said, before realizing that there were too many uncomprehendable words in that sentence for both Jenna and Isaac. "You didn't understand a word I jsut said, did you?"  
"How did she dry up the river like that?" Ivan asked, being the one the managed to stay dry throughout the whole campaign.

"What a minute......" Jenna asked as she examind Ivan. "How are you dry, when the rest of us are wet?"  
"Oh, that? I knew that something bad was going to happen, so I estimated a blast radius of higher leveled earth and water spells that have been cast on us in the past, and simple stopped at that point while the rest of you continued to the river. Although I wasn't expecting you to get thrown quite so far."  
"He knew what was going to happen." Isaac said with a quiet tone, making every one there guess his next move. "OH MY GOD!!! IVAN IS......"  
"That's enough before you get too far ahead of yourself." Lydia said as she shoved a fist full of leaves in his mouth.

"Thank you." Mia said with a sigh.

"So, what else did you notice about her?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well, aside from the fact that I already mentioned, she seems to be able to our very little energy into even the most complex spells. But I have noticed that she seems a little sapped afterwards. Which leads me to believe that the way she casts the spells isn't what takes the most energy, it is controlling it long enough to reflect it back at herself that does it." Mia told her, glad that at least someone understood what she was saying.

"Uhh...." Jenna started.

"She said that the girl doesn't hurt others, but herself instead." Lydia simplified for her.

"Why would you cast a spell on yourself? It seems like a real waste." was the expected remark from Jenna.

"Why indeed." Lydia said.

"Are you people okay?" a feminine voice came from behind them. They looked back to see a short girl in a simple dress holding a basket of berries. "I heard what sounded like crashing waves, which is odd for the middle of the field here, and then I come to find the lot of you sitting in a giant puddle."

"Our brilliant leaders ingenius plan to once more get us killed. Or at least hurt extremely badly." Lydia told her. "In short, he failed in figuring something out again, and we caught the bad end of it."

"I take it that he is the one you speak of." she said with a small laugh as she pointed to Isaac, who was still trying to get the wad of leaves that Lydia shoved in his mouth out.

"Unfortunately." Lydia remarked.

"That's most unfortunate." the girl replied with a laugh. "I brother used to be like that. Until he nearly got himself killed. Now he just spends his time making animals out of pieces of wood."

"Heehee. She said wood." Jenna snorted, making Mia laugh.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Lydia said with a sigh.

"Did I miss something here?" the girl asked, confused why Jenna was laughing about wood.

"Trust me on this one. You don't want to know." she told her.

"Oh come on!! It was funny!!!" Jenna laughed before starting to laugh even harder. "WOOD!!"

"Uhh...I can lead you back to the village, if you are in need of a healer." the girl said, not sure if she really wanted to do it or not.

"That would be for the best." Lydia replied, thankful that the girl even offered and didn't simply walk away and disappear. "Let's go."

"Yes Rookie!!" Jenna said with a salute, managing to hit herself in the head while she was at it. "That was smarts."  
"There is no intellegence within the lot of you." Lydia whispered to herself as they followed the girl back to the village.

* * *

"Any sign of her yet?" Piers asked as he walked up to Felix, who was standing at the shore staring off into the sea.

"Nothing yet." Felix told him, not sure why they were even looking for her in the first place.

"I'm starting to think that she did it on purpose." Piers said a moment later.

"What makes you think that?" he asked him. He knew a very good reason, but wanted to see if Piers was thinking the same thing that he was.

"She didn't care much for being around people. And she lost her temper a lot. Jenna annoys the fire ants out of her. She doesn't like confrontations. She just all around hates being around people." he told the brown haired earth adept standing a few feet away from him as he took a seat in the sand. Felix wasn't sure if there was anything Piers said that he wasn't thinking of before as to why she would have left.

'This is interesting.' she thought to herself as she crawled out from behind a set of boulders a few yards behind them. She wasn't sure how she lived through that last spell, but one thing was for sure; Boulders do not make good recover points. She decided againts jumping down from the one she was standing on, but simply took a seat and continued listening to the interesting conversation going on in front of her.

"And you can figure all of this out how?" Felix asked.

"Just by looking at her."

"That's where you came up with it all?"

"Well.....yes."  
"Right...." Felix remarked simply. It wasn't often that they had talked like this. And the one thing that they would just have to talk about would be their strange friend that came from the sky.

"You don't think that any of what I said makes sense?" Piers asked, only earning a discernable shrug in response. Piers hung his head with a sigh. He was starting to wonder if maybe he should have starting talking about something different from the start.

"You do have a point though." Felix said a few moments later, startling Piers. "She doesn't seem happy."

"...........I'm going to kill you." Piers said, about ready to strangle Felix for making him think that there was anything he would have wanted to talk about at that moment besides her.

"At least it's starting to get interesting." Farien told herself as she watched the two joking around casting lower leveled spells at each other. It was rather remarkable at how they seemed to know exactly what the other was casting, and would cast the perfect spell in response to despell it harmlessly. She had to hand it to them, they really knew how to handle their magicks. That was, until one of the spells wasn't despelled but simply reflected and sent right for her. The only thing she thought of at that moment was how she was going to kill them if she lived through it. Without wasting any more time, she quickly ducked back down behind the boulders as the wave came crashing down, filling up the hole where she was. She made it to the surface of the water quickly, and climbed on top of one of the smaller boulders this time, so as to keep out of sight. After taking in a few deep breaths, she lay back thinking only of how she hated water most of all.

"Did you hear something?" Piers asked as they stopped and looked around. He looked to Felix before a sudden look of terror came to his face.

"This can't be good." Felix said before a huge sea serpent went flying through the air and landed right on top of them both. It was actually quite a sight to see. What made it even better was that Jenna popped up a few moments later with a large smile on her face.

"Wow. Didn't think that it would work on both of you." she said with a laugh. "It looks like your idea worked after all."  
"So it would seem." Farien said as she jumped down from where she was. "I told you that one of these would have been enough."  
"I like to make sure. So I found the biggest one. Now the only question is where are they under this thing?" Jenna asked as she looked around.

"One was standing about there," Farien said as she pointed under the head. "While the other one was about there."  
"So, do you think that they are still alive?" Jenna asked as Isaac and the others ran up. "Hey! It worked!!"

"What worked?" Isaac asked before seeing the sight. "Oh."

"I suppose that we should dig them out?" Lydia asked, not seeming to like the idea of having to do it.

"Three. Two. One." Farien mumbled to herself before the sea serpent was shredded like wheat in a processor. "Took you long enough."  
"This coming from a person who was in on the whole thing." Piers told her as he piked pieces of it off of his face. "And you could have took it down about fifty notches!!!"  
"Bite me. The middle of it is the heaviest." Felix told him, who somehow only managed to get a little bit on him.

"That was AWESOME!!!" Jenna screamed. "DO IT AGAIN!!!!"

"NO!" Piers and Felix said in unison.

"Since when do you aid them?" Felix asked.

"Aid who?" Isaac questioned, which also earned a confused look from all but Farien, Jenna, and Lydia.

"Don't tell me that only you two knew?" Piers asked.

"No. Lydia knew about it too." Jenna said with a smile. "I'm still shocked that it worked."  
"You mean to tell me that our precious angel has finally decided to join us in our fight against evil?!?!?!" Isaac gleamed. The next thing any of them knew, he was clocked by Lydia.

"Idiot." she mumbled. "Can't you get over that idea of yours?!"

"Never!" he laughed out loud.

"I'm going." Ivan said as he walked over to Isaac and tried to calm him down and get him to stop murmering about a new prophecy that just hit him. Literally.

"She agreed to help me play a joke on you guys. And you fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Jenna told them.

"My only job was to create a situation in which you thought that I was going to literally kill them. And reflect it back at myself at the last minute. It worked beautifully. And you can't even try to talk your way out of being fooled. I heard what you two were talking about before you were buried." she told them.

"You heard us talking?" Felix asked.

"Where were you? We should have seen you." Piers added.

"You didn't even try to look. And I should hurt you for the wave." she said as she pointed to the boulders.

"I told you that we should have looked there first." Piers sighed.

"Shut up." Felix sighed.


End file.
